That's Where It Is
by Brittana-is-wanky
Summary: 100% made up HeYa fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I said awhile back I was writing a new fanfic, and I had a few chapters ready to go up, then I got bored with it. I came up with this story a few days ago and I haven't been able to stop writing since. So I hope you guys all enjoy it. Reviews would be great. I have the next 6 chapters so if you see anything you want explained better or anything let me know and I will try to fit it

Chapter 1

Taylor had only been living with Heather for a little over 2 months and she already couldn't stand him. Heather loved him but she couldn't help but get annoyed with him so easily. Every chance she got she was either staying late on set or hanging out with Naya &the rest of the girls.

When Taylor use to visit he would act like a guest, probably because Ashley still lived there but now he is a slob. He doesn't help keep things clean, he eats all the food in the fridge and the bathroom is always a mess. Taylor has asked her a few times to just leave Glee and get a small studio and teach dance. He has an 8-5 job and that's what he wants Heather to have. Taylor is always nagging on Heather about her job, he wants a housewife, someone who will have dinner set out when he pulls into the driveway and the white picket fence with 2 or 3 kids running around in the yard. Heather didn't want that, before Taylor moved here she was happy but she knew he gave up everything when he moved here and she couldn't just kick him to the curb. Maybe it was just going to take time for him to fit in her schedule.

But still Heather just didn't care about trying anymore. If it came to it she didn't know of she had the strength or energy to fight for this relationship. She was now regretting asking him to move in but thinking back it was more like he told her he was moving in after he graduated.

Most people usually have their partner living near them and sometimes they even tested out living together by spending the night often but Heather & Taylor never really tried it out. He visited every once in awhile and when she went home to visit she stayed with her mom. So Heather wasn't use to being with Taylor so much.

"Hey Heather." Taylor kisses Heathers lips.

Taylor tries to make the kiss long and passionate but Heather pulls away. "Hi. What are you doing home from work?"

Taylor sits on the couch putting his arm over Heathers shoulder. "Just thought I would spend the day with you because your not working today."

"Oh well then you probably should have called first." Heather says nervously. "Naya will be here in an hour & a half ish so we can grab dinner and then go to the dance studio to rehearse our upcoming dance."

"An hour &a half should be enough time." Taylor runs his arms over Heathers. "Let's go to the bedroom."

Heather has seriously made up every excuse possible not to have sex with him for the past month. There last sexual encounter didn't last long, Taylor got what he wanted and then went back to watching sports. "Taylor I don't think we have time, I don't want to get all sweaty and have to shower again."

"Babe we have time, let's go. I promise I'll be quick." Taylor stands up and holds his hand out for Heather.

Heather didn't have another excuse on the top of her head so she reaches out and grabs his hand. "Let's do this."

When they reached the bedroom Taylor undressed himself and Heather undressed herself. She pulled back the covers and slid into the bed. Taylor got under the covers and on top of Heather.

It didn't last long and Taylor was back in the living room as soon as he finished. Heather just lay in bed paralyzed, she couldn't seem to move anything. She felt tears run down the corners of her eyes but she couldn't move her hand to wipe them off.

There was a knock at the door and Heather knew it would be her best friend but she didn't have the strength to get out of bed.

Heather heard Taylor tell Naya that she could come in and I was in the bedroom.

Naya opened the bedroom door and noticed the blonde still laying in bed, she slowly shuts the door and makes her way to Heather.

"Honey what's wrong?" Naya leans next to Heather and putting her hands on the blondes cheeks. "Are you sick?"

"Can I stay over at your house tonight?" Heather whispers.

"Of course you but your going to tell me what's wrong later. I hate seeing you like this." Naya lays a kiss on Heathers forehead.

"Can you hand me my clothes and help me get dressed?" She points to the floor.

Naya whispers "Did he hurt you?"

"No."

Heather puts on her underwear and pants and then Naya helps her clasp her bra and puts her shirt on.

"Naya will you grab me clothes for bed and something to wear tomorrow? I don't care what you grab."

"Yea but let's clean up your face and brush your hair." Before Naya can get her cleaned up, Heather wraps her arms around her best friend.

Naya packs up some of Heathers stuff and the 2 head to the living room where Taylor is sitting. He jumps up as the girls walk by the couch.

"Bye Heather, thanks for earlier. I love you." Taylor pecks Heathers lips. "Take care of my girlfriend Naya. I'll see you tonight."

"Actually this dance rehearsal will probably take all night. And I thought it would be easier on Naya if I just went home with her and then rode to work with her tomorrow, I just don't want her driving all over."

"That's fine." Taylor puts his hands on Heathers waist and then drops them down to grab her ass. "I love you." He pulls her closer and kisses her. Heather feels him tracing her bottom lip and she denies him access. Taylor is stunned and pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow night then."

The 2 girls head out the door and down to the car. Naya opens the door for Heather to step in. She throws Heathers bag in the trunk and then gets in the car.

"Are you ready to talk? I want to help you if something's wrong." Naya starts her car and reaches over to hold Heathers hand. "I'm always going to be here for you."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. It's just since Taylor has gotten here things just haven't been the same."

"You couldn't have expected things to stay the same, you knew he would move in one day."

"Yea but its just not what I thought. When he use to visit things were good but now it's like he's not the same guy I fell in love with."

"So your not in love with him anymore?"

"I honestly don't know. Tonight was the first time in awhile we had sex and I didn't feel anything. I checked out during the whole thing. He didn't kiss me before or after, he got what he wanted and he left."

"Honey I'm sure things will get better. Have you talked to him?"

"I don't care enough to try anymore. I just want to feel again. I want someone to make me feel sexy and happy."

Naya doesn't know what to say, she's never been a relationship as committed as Heather & Taylor's has been.

They arrive at an Italian restaurant Heather has been dying to try for the past few months. "Don't move." Naya says and kiss the back of Heathers hand and hops out of the car.

She walks around to Heathers door and opens her door. She grabs the blondes hand helping her out of the car and then intertwines their fingers. They walk to the door, Naya opens it for Heather to walk threw. The waiter leads them to a private table near the back.

"What can I start you ladies off to drink"

"Your most expensive red wine." Naya smiles at the waiter as he leaves.

"Naya, you don't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it, this is my treat."

"Well then thank you." Heather smiled at her best friend.

Naya puts her hand out on the table and Heather intertwines their hands. "You look gorgeous tonight."

Heathers face turns red as she blushes. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

The waiter returns and pours them each some wine and places the bottle in the middle of the table.

"Have you decided what you ladies would like to have for dinner?"

The girls both look at each other and both say "Spaghetti."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone who followed my story. More people followed it than I thought. So thanks. I would really appreciate reviews.

I don't own Glee. This is all made up.

Chapter 2

The girls finish their food and Naya pays the bill so they can head out. They get to the out to the car and before Naya can open the door for Heather, the blonde wraps her arms tightly around her best friend. "Thanks for dinner. And thanks for making me smile again."

"Your welcome. You will probably be laughing by the end night with my dancing."

The 2 get in the car and take off toward the dance studio. They pull up to an older studio.

"Heather are you sure this is it?"

"Yea, I use to come here all the time."

The girls walk in the building, going upstairs into a small room filled with mirrors.

The girls quickly change into comfortable clothing and then Heather turns on a cd filled with 3 possible Brittana dance numbers.

"Ok Nay come here. Now Zach and I decided that we will be slow dancing more modern. So your going to place your hands around my neck and then lay your head on my chest and I'll put my hands here, keeping them tight around your waist."

"So I'm doing this right?"

"Perfect. Just remember Brittany and Santana will be sharing a kiss during this. Zach didn't choreography it on because he wants it to look natural so you and will have to find the perfect timing for it." Heather spins Naya and then brings her back resuming their positions. "So I think you pretty much have the dance down, we just need to add the kiss"

"Ok. Who's going to initiate this kiss Santana or Brittany?"

"Santana. So whenever you feel it's comfortable."

Naya lips crash into Heathers, she brings her hands up to cup the blondes face. Heather bites Naya's bottom lip and slowly pulls off letting go, releasing a moan from Naya's mouth.

Naya slowly backs away from Heather. "I need some air." Naya turns and bolts out the door, walks down to the bottom steps and sits.

Naya put her fingers up to her lips, What the hell was that. Is it bad that I enjoyed that? Heather and I have kissed as Santana & Brittany but this one felt different. This kiss has more passion and lust in it. I want her lips, no I need her lips back on mine.

Heather sit alone in the room wondering of Naya would even come back. I probably scared her. I didn't mean to take it to far, it's just the second her soft lips hit mine I wanted more contact. She did let out a moan didn't she? I wasn't just hearing things.

A few moments later the door opens and Naya reemerges. "Sorry about that. If we have learned the dance then do you want to just head back to my place?"

"That's fine by me."

Heather could feel something was different with Naya but she couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Naya this time didn't hold the door open for Heather and when they got to the car she walked straight over to the driver side. Now when they got in the car usually she would hold Heathers hand but this time Naya gripped the steering wheel so tight her hands were turning white.

Before Naya started driving Heather reached over prying her fingers off the steering wheel and intertwined their fingers together. "Thanks for getting me out of the house tonight. I appreciate it, I really appreciate everything you've ever done for me."

"Heather I'm your best friend, I'd do anything for you. Anything."

The rest of the car ride is silent as they pull into Naya's driveway. The 2 girls walk into the house and plop down on the couch.

"If your tired you can go to bed, I'm just going to stay up and watch some TV."

"Ok. When will you be coming to bed?"

"I don't know. You just get some rest baby."

Heather nods her head and then makes her way to Naya's bedroom. She changes into the short black shorts and baby blue tank top Naya packed for her and then she crawled into bed. Heather buried nose in Naya's pillow becoming intoxicated from the scent.

Heather laid there for hours wishing Naya would crawl into bed and hold her like they did every other time Heather spent the night.

Heather couldn't lay there alone another minute. She headed to the living room where Naya was watching TV. Heather found her best friend sleeping with the TV off. Heather kneeled on the floor in front of the Latina and kissed her forehead.

"Nay, honey. Wake up sleeping beauty. Let's go to bed." She kisses her forehead again.

Naya slowly sits up and stretches. "What time is it?"

"Its a little past 2:30."

"What are you still doing up?"

"Naya you know when I stay over here I can't fall asleep unless we are cuddling."

Naya stands up helping Heather off the floor. "Ok let's go."

Heather and Naya crawl into to bed and the blonde wraps her arms around her friend. "Doesn't this feel better?"

Naya buries her head into Heathers neck. "Mhhmm. This is perfect." Naya kisses Heathers neck and then starts sucking & biting, leaving little bruises.

Heather doesn't know what Naya is doing but she knows that's if she's not careful the moan she has been trying to hold in will come out. "Nayaaa what are you doing."

"Just giving you a kiss good night. Is that a problem?"

"No it's fine. I don't mind." Heather smiles and kisses the top of Naya's head.

In the morning Heather wakes up and looks at her phone. Ryan texted her letting her know a bunch of the cast went out for dinner last night and got food poisoning so they were pushing all group numbers back a day.

The only scenes Naya and Heather were filling were group numbers so they got an extra day to relax.

Heather looked at Naya sleeping, she was beautiful, she looked so peaceful. Heather wondered what Naya could be dreaming of. The blonde had wished that she could just lean over and kiss her friends lips, but Heather knew that might make for an awkward day. But still staring at the small Latina laying next to her it was hard not to kiss or touch her.

Then last time Heather wanted to kiss and be with someone this much it was in high school when she had a crush on Taylor. Heather tried to push the thought out of her mind that she might have a crush on her beat friend.

Heather quietly got out of bed care not to wake her sleeping beauty. She headed toward the kitchen to get some water. Heather noticed a half gone tequila bottle sitting open on the counter, she walked to the living room picking up a cup Naya was using the night before, 'definitely smells like alcohol. She probably did this because of the Brittana kiss I took a bit to far but that doesn't explain why she was kissing my neck. Or maybe I'm unaware of something else I did wrong.'

Heather just sat on the couch, arms crossed and feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Heather what are you doing up so early?" Naya walks over to the couch, sits down and then lays her head on her friends shoulder. She let's out a small yawn. "I'm so glad we don't have work today, I have a killer headache."

"I noticed." Naya looks up at Heather confused. "I seen the half empty tequila bottle in the kitchen. Did do something to you?"

"No?" Truth was Heather did do something, its been everything shes been doing, Naya was falling for Heather and had been for the past few months. Everything the blonde did made Naya's heart skip a beat. And since Taylor has moved Naya has tried to let them be a couple but it's hard when she wants to be with Heather. So since the day her friend told her Taylor was moving in, Naya had been drinking just to make it threw the night. She was usually better at hiding the liquor when Heather spent the night but apparently last night she forgot.

"Are you sure? Because you didn't even come to bed with me last night, I had to go and get you. Usually we go right to be together."

"Everything is fine Heather." Naya kisses Heathers shoulder. "I'm fine. But I'd be better if you came back to bed. I promise I'll make up for not cuddling with you last night."

"Ok, but this better be some great cuddling. I'm really disappointed about last night."

"It will be."

Heather grabs Naya's hand and the 2 girls race down the hall and into the bedroom.

Heather slides under the covers and Naya slides on top of the blonde, laying her head on Heathers heart and sliding 1 tan leg in between the 2 pale ones. Heather wrapped her arms around Nays as tight as they would comfortably go.

"Does this make up for last night?"

"We will see. I have a question for you.."

"What is it babe?"

"Last night just before I fell asleep, you said 'i can't tell her how I really feel' what were you talking about?" Heather kissed the top of Naya's head.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Lie. Naya remembered having a dream where some of her cast mates knew she loved Heather and they were trying to get her to tell her.

"If you say so."

"Did I say anything else?"

"Umm, you mentioned a name but if you don't know what I'm talking about then it's fine." Heather remembered Naya saying 'i can't tell heather how I really feel'

"Who's name? Heather what exactly did you here me say?" Naya can feel her heart racing.

"Honestly. You said 'I can't tell Heather how I really feel.'" Heather could feel Naya's heart start to race on her chest.

"Oh, I still have no idea what your talking about. You probably had on ugly outfit and I couldn't tell you how I felt about it because you loved it."

Heather knew Naya was lying so she was going to find some way to get the truth out. "Are you hot? For some reason I'm burning up. Sit up a little." Naya sat up and Heather pulled her tank top off revealing a sexy baby blue lace bra. " Much better, lay your head back down."

"Im feeling kind of hot too. Maybe I should go get a fan."

"Nay, you don't feel hot." Heather decides to be bold, hoping it wouldn't bite her in the ass. " Lets be honest the only warmth coming from your body is between your legs."

"What, no its not." Naya says all panicked.

" It's nothing to be ashamed of. If your horny and need some help, I might be of service."

"No Heather I'm fine."

"You sure we won't have to talk about it later, I'll just run my hand under your underwear and slip 2 fingers in-"

"Enough Heather, I'm fine." Heather could tell how sexually worked up Naya was getting. "I'm going to go pee."

"I'll only let you go if you promise to come back and lay here with me."

"I promise. It will only take me a minute."

Naya ran to the bathroom and Heather could not stop giggling. This was a game for her and it was time for her next move, so she removed her shorts.

Naya splashed cold water on her face and began to pace. How did she know? Wait does she even know?

"Naya, hurry your sexy ass back to bed."

Naya went back into the bedroom and crawled back into bed and on top of Heather.

"What happened to your pants?" Naya asked shocked.

"I told you I was getting hot." Heather giggled out.

"Well I'm going to shut my eyes and when I wake up you better still have your underwear on, ok?"

"You didn't say anything about my bra."

"Heather I'm laying on top of your bra. If you can magically get it off with my head here then go for it."

"Is that a challenge Rivera?"

"No because you would find some way to win. Just please keep your clothes on or I'm taking you home because I need my sleep, your beyond distracting."

"Ok. But if you talk in your sleep this time should let you know?" Heather giggles. "You know I'm just playing with you. This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

"I know you are. You should probably call Taylor later and let him know that you won't be home because we are working late tonight."

"Good idea. But I don't know if I want to lie to him."

"Listen I promise we will work on our dance later and run threw some lines. So we will be working just not very hard."

"Ok, I'll do it when we wake up."Heather pulls Naya's face up enough to kiss her cheek. "I love you."

In that moment Naya wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips and tell her she loved her too but those 3 words were getting harder to say. Naya was actually falling for her best friend, she wanted to treat Heather like the goddess she was. It broke her heart yesterday when she found Heather laying naked after her and Taylor hooked up, it broke her heart when Heather told Naya that Taylor doesn't really touch her anymore, and it breaks her heart every time the blonde goes home to him. But she was going to do her damnest to keep her best friend next to her, she didn't want anyone to ever hurt her. Naya just buried her face into Heathers neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank to the people who started following my story the last chapter. I don't want to beg for reviews, but they would be nice especially if you told me what you liked and didn't like. I don't want to bore anyone. Oh and tomorrow possibly a 2 chapter update. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 3

Heather grabbed Naya's hand and put her own hand up to it. In a whisper Heather said "You ever notice how our hands fit perfectly together." She locks their fingers together and looks at their hands again. "Taylor's hand doesn't fit my hand like this... Naya do you believe in soul mates?"

"Yea I guess. Why?" Naya looks at their hands, they did fit perfectly.

"How do you know if you have found your soul mate?"

Naya takes a minute because she knows that more than likely Heather is talking about her and Taylor. "I think it's just something you know. When you find that one person that makes you happier than anyone, or that one person that makes your lips tingle when you kiss and you never want to stop. That one person that you are madly in love with but at the end of the day they are like your best friend. I think it's a lot deeper than being in love."

"Have you ever had that feeling?"

"Yes but it didn't work out. They were already in a committed relationship and I would never want to destroy that." Naya did believe that Heather was her soul mate even if she wasn't Heathers. Fate has been on their side since the day they met and Naya knew she was suppose to make this girl the happiest person in the world.

"Did he ever find out how you felt?"

"She never found out. But I think it's best to let some people go."

"She?"

"It was a girl but I'm back to men now. I'm not going to let another girl break my heart."

"What was she like?"

Naya didn't want to describe Heather but she knew if she didn't the blonde would get suspicious. "She was beautiful inside and out. Everyday she grew to be more amazing. I love her more than anything."

"You said love. Not past tense so do you still see her?" Heathers heart was starting to break and the pit of her stomach was hurting knowing there was a girl out there that Naya was in love with and it wasn't her.

"I meant loved but yes I still see her. It's no big deal, like I said shes in a relationship."

"How come you never told me about her before?" Heather was starting to grow jealous.

"I guess it just never came up." Naya wanted; no she needed this conversation just to end before her secret slipped out.

"Does she know how you feel?"

"Nope and I plan on keeping it that way. I'd rather not scare her off."

"How do you know it would scare her off? How do you know she's your soul mate then?" Jealousy kept growing inside Heather at the same time her heart was breaking for her best friend.

"I just know if she knew she would leave maybe even stop talking to me and I don't want to give up a friendship because of my feelings. And I know she's my soul mate because when I kiss her. I don't know how to describe it but it just gives me butterflies. If she and I are meant to be together then fate will step in."

"I say you tell her, obviously she has kissed you before and that didn't scare her off. If she doesn't get that you're super sexy and an amazing person then she doesn't deserve you." It hurt Heather but she was going to get Naya to tell this girl the truth. She wanted Naya to be happy, even if that meant they wouldn't be able to lie in bed like this or hangout for days.

"Yea she kissed me but I just don't think she's interested. If she was then she would have left her boyfriend a long time ago." Could Heather really not tell she was talking about her? Was she not being obvious enough?

"Who is she? I'm going to get you guys to go on a date. You have to try."

"No." Naya says quickly. "Not happening."

"Oh my gosh do I know her?"

"No more Heather."

"I do, I totally know her. Do we work with her?"

"Heather!"

"Is it Lea? Dianna? Amber or Jenna?"

"No Heather."

"Stop let me think about this. You haven't kissed Amber, Jenna or Dianna. Have you kissed Lea and not told me?"

"No Heather I think I would have told you that."

"Ok well I named every girl we work with except-"

"Just stop Heather." Naya jumps off the bed and runs toward the bathroom locking the door behind her. She couldn't let Heather find out how she felt, it would be fair to her or Taylor.

Heather threw on her clothes and went after her; she could hear Naya crying threw the door. "What did I say? Please open the door Nay. Im sorry."

"Heather go away. Call your stupid boyfriend and just leave. I don't want you to come over here ever again." Heathers heart shattered.

"I can't just leave you mad at me. I'm going to sit outside this door until you come out of there."

"Heather get the hell out of my house now."

Heather didn't understand why Naya was getting this way. "Naya, please."

Naya could hear Heather start to sob. So she slowly opened the door and stared at the blonde. "I'm sorry for getting angry enough at you to make you cry." She wipes Heathers tears off. "I need sometime to myself."

"What did I do?" Heather cries harder.

"Please Heather. I don't want to fight with you. I love you. But I need a break. If you still don't want to go home you can stay but I need to go for awhile."

"Naya I can fix what I did wrong, if you don't tell me."

"Please Heather."

"I thought we were best friends that could talk to each other."

"We are. I just need some time."

"Time for what?"

"When you were talking to me about that girl I liked you brought up a lot. And I can't handle it."

"Well I'll grab my stuff and then have Taylor come get me. I'm sorry and if you need to talk then call me, please."

"Ok. Sorry again for yelling at you."

Heather went to the bedroom and got her stuff. She left her sweatshirt lying on Naya's bed and put a note on it. She walked back out to the living room where Naya was standing. The 2 embrace in a long tight hug. Then they pull away and Heather plants a quick kiss on Naya's lips. "Anybody would be lucky to have you. Call me if you can't sleep or you just need someone to talk to."

Heather walks out the door and now Naya is just left with her thoughts. She goes back to her bed. She notices Heathers sweatshirt laying on the bed with a piece of paper on it.

Nay, usually when you're upset I hold you to calm you down. The best thing I can give you is my sweatshirt. It should smell like me so close your eyes and pretend that I'm right there. I hope you feel better because I hate seeing you upset, especially when I cause it.

Heather was perfect, she was sweet, and beyond romantic. Naya smelled the sweatshirt, I did smell like Heather.

Taylor picked Heather up quickly and dropped her off at home so he could get back to work. He leaned over in his seat to kiss her. His kisses just felt rough, not soft like Naya's.

Heather walked up to her apartment throwing her stuff on the floor when she walked in and headed straight towards the extra bedroom. She didn't want to smell Taylor all over the sheets.

Heather replayed the conversation just before Naya stormed off.

'Let me think about this. You haven't kissed Amber, Jenna or Dianna. Have you kissed Lea and not told me?"

"No Heather I think I would have told you that."

"Ok well I named every girl we work with except-'

Heather still didn't understand. She laid in bed for hours going over everything Naya said.

Taylor had come from work and asked why Heather had been sleeping in the spare room. She explained that she felt sick and didn't want to make him sick. He wished she wasn't so they could sleep together and then left.

Finally at 2 in the morning it hit Heather like a ton a bricks. There was a good chance she was wrong but she had to try. Heather grabbed her keys and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all the new people following my story and a big thanks to those who reviewed. You guys are all amazing, it was easier to write knowing people were enjoying the story. I told you 2 chapters yesterday, so here is the first one.

I don't own Glee. This is All made up.

Chapter 4

When she reached Naya's house she rang the door bell and knocked at least 20 times and then Naya answered the door half asleep.

"Are you ok Heather? What are you doing here?"

Heather just pressed her lips hard against Naya's tracing her bottom lip until the Latina granted access, the 2 girls stayed like this for two or three minutes just exploring each others mouths. Heather slowly pulled away and whispered. "Butterflies."

"What?"

"You said earlier that when you kiss her, you feel butterflies. I felt them and I know you did too."

Naya was stunned, was the girl that she had been falling for really kissing her tell her she had butterflies in her stomach from it. Naya had 2 options she could do and she only had about a minute to either tell Heather she was falling in love with her or she could protect Heather & not let her ruin her relationship with Taylor. Naya takes a deep breath. "Heather I'm sorry. I think you're mistaken. Come in and we can talk about this."

"Bullshit Naya. Don't you fucking lie to me. I know you better than that." Heather took back off toward her car.

"Heather come back." Naya ran towards Heathers car and jumped in front of it so she wouldn't drive forward. "Get out of the car now Heather. If you don't get out then we are done. I'm not kidding."

Heather shuts off the car, gets out and slams the door shut. "Naya grow the fuck up." Heather charges toward Naya yelling in her face. "Our friendship has been over since the second after we met. We have always always always had something more, you know it, I know it, my mom knows it, and hell the whole fucking cast knows it. So don't threaten me with our fucking friendship."

"Are you kidding me Heather because I don't have feelings for you, your getting mad at me?"

"Ok you don't have feelings for me, ok I'm okay with that. So tell me the girl you're so fucking in love with."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"We are done. I'd rather not be friends with a liar."

"Oh I'm a liar? How about the fact that every night you go to bed you dread any type of contact with that jerk of a boyfriend you have."

"At least I have a boyfriend, some who I love and loves my back."

Naya's tears water up. "You always knew how to knock a person off when they are down."

"Knock you down. Naya I've had more feelings for you in the past few months than I have had for my boyfriend during our whole relationship. Then I come over after 2 in the morning and kiss you, which I might add that you kissed me right back, then I get rejected from you. I tried and all those months of me just wishing that maybe you felt the same way have been a waste." Tears begin to roll down Heathers face.

Naya reaches forward to wipe them off with her thumb. Heather slaps her across the face. Naya brings her hand up to her face trying to stop the sting and she looks at Heather stunned at what just happened. "Do you feel better? I just don't get you Heather. What happened to you?"

"Naya, I'm sorry I honestly do know where that came from. Please Nay."

"It might be best if you just leave. I need time to cool off."

Heather can't believe what just happened when she got home. She was sure Naya loved her back but why would she lie? Why did she slap the girl she loved like that?

"Heather is that you?" Taylor calls from the bedroom.

"I'll be in there in a minute." Tears roll down her face. She needed her best friend with her now.

Heather walk into the bedroom and it smells just like Taylor, she missed the smell of Naya's room.

"Can we just cuddle?" Heather asks as she climbs into bed.

"Sure." Taylor wraps his arms around his blonde beauty unaware of what she's been threw. "I love you."

Naya came in the house after Heather left and just sat on the couch unable to move. There was no way she could sleep in the bed that Heather and her cuddle so tightly in last night.

Naya knew she lost her chance but she knew that Taylor would turn out to be the better choice in the end.

She was falling in love with Heather more and more everyday and it killed her.

Naya remembered the tequila in the kitchen and slowly got up and got it. She decided that it would probably be easier just to drink from the bottle instead of dirtying a cup.

Naya grabbed the bottle, her phone and a blanket then headed back toward the couch. She made herself comfortable and grabbed her phone.

To HEMO:I'm sorry for everything. I wish you were here. I miss my best friend.

Naya sent it in hopes that Heather would see it and either text her back or come over. No matter what she felt towards Heather was always going to be her best friend and she wasn't willing to give that up ever.

Heather woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, she got up and headed towards the kitchen. She saw her boyfriend sitting at the table with a plate of food ready for her.

"Come sit down, I have something important to ask you." Taylor jumped up from his seat and kissed Heathers cheek.

He pulled out her chair for her. "Thanks for making breakfast. It looks good."

"I love you Heather. And I want to spend forever with you." Taylor took out a black box out of his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Heather had no reason to say no, so she nodded her head and smiled. He placed the ring on her finger and she stared at it, it was a beautiful ring but she didn't feel like it belonged.

"I hate to do this but I have to get to work. I promise we will celebrate tonight. I really can't wait for you to be my wife." Taylor kissed the top of her head and then left.

None of this felt right to Heather. She still wanted Naya even though she was rejected by her last night.

She grabbed her phone to let her mother know what just happened. When she unlocked her phone she had seen a missed text from Naya.

To NAYA: Im sorry too. How is your face? I didn't mean to slap you.

It didn't take long for Naya to reply back.

To HEMO:My face is fine. It only hurt all night. I want you to come over. I miss my best friend.

To NAYA:I miss you too but I can't Taylor and I are celebrating.

To HEMO: What do you celebrate at 8 in the morning?

To NAYA:He proposed!

To HEMO:I don't think I read that last text right, what happened?

Naya waited for what seemed like forever for a text back from Heather and then her phone went off.

To NAYA: Taylor asked me to marry him and I said yes.

Naya dropped her phone and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Between the tequila she drank all night and all the emotions that were running threw her, she felt sick. There is no way Heather could tell Naya she liked her more than Taylor last night and be engaged to him today.

This is what Naya wanted, Heather to be with Taylor but it still didn't feel right. Naya cleaned herself up and went to grab her phone. Heather had texted her again.

To NAYA:Even though I don't know where our friendship stands I want you to be my maid of honor.

To HEMO:Congrats. I just want you happy and if he makes you happy than I'm happy. And I'm not sure if you want me as your maid of honor.

To NAYA:You make me happy. And I want you there in case I get cold feet. You're the only one who can calm me down when I get nervous. I need you.

Heather hadn't heard a reply from Naya but she was almost to work and she knew she would find her in the trailer going over the schedule for the day.

Heather opened the door to their trailer and just like always Naya sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table, a coffee in 1 hand and the schedule in the other. Heathers smile faded when she seen the bruise on Naya's cheek where her hand a hit her the previous night.

Heather ran over to the couch and put her hand under Naya's chin turning her face so the blonde could see the damage she did. "Oh Nay. I'm so sorry. I ruined your beautiful face." Heather gently runs her fingers over Naya's cheek.

Naya shut her eyes when Heathers cool fingers ran over cheek. Between Naya's bruise hurting and her heartache over Heather being engaged to Taylor her eyes began to swell with tears. "Don't be sorry. You didn't break my face. I should be apologizing."

Heather slides her thumb across Naya's face wiping off most of her tears. "I should be the only one apologizing for slapping you and coming over to your house at 2 in the morning and shoving my tongue down your throat."

"Baby you can show up at my house anytime of the day, you know that. As for that kiss it wasn't half bad. Taylor is going to be lucky to have a wife as hot as you and extremely lucky that he gets to kiss you everyday for the rest of his life."

Heather blushes. "Well it might be inappropriate for me to kiss you like that but Brittany can definitely kiss Santana like that anytime she wants. Actually we should probably practice our kiss coming up."

"Heather are you being serious?"

"I'm dead serious, you just have to admit that I was right."

"And if you weren't right?"

"I was. And I'm going to be completely honest with you. You're my first choice and even after I marry Taylor you will still be my first choice. I'm falling in love with you. You have 6 weeks to get your shit together and figure out what you want." Heather lays a quick kiss on Naya's lips.

"6 weeks?"

"Taylor doesn't want to wait to get married." Heather grabs Naya's hand and locks their fingers together.

"Do you want to get married that soon? He loves me, unless someone else confesses their love for me."

"Heather I love you but as a friend. Are you unhappy with Taylor?"

"Naya don't bullshit me. I love you. If you don't have any feelings then you won't mind if I do this." Heather positions herself so she straddling Naya, the blonde puts her hands on both sides of Naya's cheeks and pulls her closer. Heather takes Naya's bottom lip between hers.

"No, no. Heather this isn't right. You're engaged."

"And I said I would break it off of someone loves me more."

"Then why did you say yes? You obviously don't love him that much if you're willing to cheat on him."

"I said yes because I freaked out. I panicked and made a big mistake."

"Let's just go to work. I'm going to talk to Ryan about dropping the Brittana kiss."

"You can't be serious Naya. Our fans have been waiting for this forever."

"I love them to death but unless you get your shit together, I cant do it. I cant keep kissing you on set, I don't want to be the one who further confuses your feelings. You need to figure out exactly what you want instead of stringing Taylor along waiting for me. As a friend I'm going to tell you to go with the obvious choice, your fiancé."

"I guess your right about having to make a choice. But can I ask you if there is a chance you will ever fall in love with me or will we always be in the friend zone?" Heather says nervously, just hoping Naya will say something she wants to hear.

"You decide what you want and ask me again." Naya flashes Heather a quick smile "Come on, lets head to the set before Ryan has a fit."


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the 2nd chapter Im posting, I hope you enjoyed the last one. Please Review so I know what I can do better or if you like it. I'm way more motivated to write when people review and follow/favorite this story.

I do not own Glee. And this is all made up.

Chapter 5

On the drive home Heather decided maybe Taylor was a better choice for her, Naya has never really expressed any interest in her so she was going to go ahead with marrying him.

"Taylor I'm home." Heather throws her coat on the back of the couch and walks into the bedroom.

"Hey, how was work?" Taylor kisses Heathers cheek. Then takes her bag from her and sets it on the dresser for her.

"It was tiring but good. I'm glad to be home now." Heather grabs herself some pjs and heads to the bathroom.

"When you're done I'll give you a massage. If you want."

"That sounds nice." Heather yells from the bathroom.

Naya was so exhausted from the day that she just crashed in her trailer. Lea and Dianna had both offered to drive her home or even sleep on one of their couches but she refused.

It was after midnight and she was hoping that maybe everyone had gone home for the night and then she heard a knock at the door. Instead of ignoring it she went and opened the door.

"Hey Naya, I passed by Lea and Dianna before they left and they said you were sleeping here tonight?"

"Yes I am. See you just write the episodes, I have to actually dance, act and then dance some more." Naya took a seat on the couch and signaled for her guest to sit next to her.

"True but your in pretty good shape."

"Thanks Matt. So what are you doing here so late?"

"All the writers were going over a big episode coming up. You know I only live a few minutes away and I have a comfy couch."

"Thanks Matt but I don't want to bug you."

"It's no bother, you could even sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch of you want." Naya still looked unsure at him. "I'm not going to take no. I'm really not a bad guy. And I'm just loaning you a comfortable place for the night and maybe a decent cup of coffee in the morning."

"Ok. Thank you." Naya and Matt stand up and she gives him a big hug. "Thanks again."

"So let's head out, we can take me car if you don't mind."

"That's fine."

Matt opens the door for Naya and they head towards the parking lot. When they get to the car he opens the door, holding her hand while she sits in the car and then shuts the door and runs around the front and gets in.

It doesn't take long before they get to Matt's house. When Naya gets in she could tell it was a bachelor pad, the huge tv and all the gaming systems plus games.

"So I know you don't have any clothes with you, so would you mind wearing one of my t-shirts, I'm sure it is long enough."

"That's sounds fine." Naya let's out a huge smile. "Thanks, I really appreciate this."

"You need to stop thanking me. Do you want something to eat? How about some cookie dough ice cream it's my favorite."

"That sounds good."

"Ok well my bedroom is down the hall, just go ahead and pick out any shirt from my closet."

Naya walks down the hall and into his room. It smelled manly, but not like disgusting manly liked Heathers room smelt after Taylor sprayed his cologne.

She picked out an oversized navy blue New England Patriots t-shirt. She quickly threw it on; the shirt only went to her mid thigh. She checked herself in the mirror and then carried her folded clothes back out to the living room and put them on her purse.

Naya walked into the kitchen where Matt stood scooping 2 big bowls of ice cream. "You picked a good shirt it's one of my favorites. Would you be offended if I told you that you looked incredibly sexy in it."

Naya started blushing "It's hard to take offense to that."

Matt carries the 2 ice cream bowls to the living room. "You can grab the blanket on the back of the couch if your legs are cold."

The 2 sit on the couch extremely close. Matt flips on the tv and hands the remote to Naya. "Are you sure? What if I pick something super girly?"

"I'm fine with whatever you pick."

Naya settled for Family Guy. She was starting to get sleepy so she rested her head on Matt's shoulder. "You're very comfy and warm."

"If you tired then you can totally have my bed. I'll sleep out here."

"No I want to stay right here at least for a few more minutes." She picks up his arm and puts it over her shoulder and snuggled tighter into his body.

"That's fine just let me know when and where you want to sleep."

"Ok. As much as I want to continue snuggling I'm going to let you get to bed. I'll sleep out here." Naya stands up with Matt and wraps her arms around him and she pulled his face down so she could kiss his cheek.

He grabbed an extra blanket for Naya just in case and headed to bed.

Heather woke up to her Taylor laying a kiss on her cheek and telling her that he loved her and would see her tonight. She decided to get up and get to work early.

Heather jumped in the shower washed her hair and got out. She stared at herself in the mirror. "What is wrong with me? Am I not beautiful enough for her? Does she think she's too good for me?"

Heather could no longer look at herself; she was disgusted with the fact that she was more in love with someone who wasn't her partner.

She grabbed a bagel, and her coffee mug then ran out the door.

Naya was showered, dressed in her clothes from yesterday and grabbed herself and Matt a coffee mug. "Let's go Matt; you had to be there 5 minutes ago.

"Coming." Matt came out of his room and then the 2 ran out the door.

- When Heather got to the trailer she didn't notice Naya there so she walked back outside and sat on the steps to the trailer to wait.

What Heather seen next made her stomach drop. There Naya was stepping out of Matt's car. They immediately link arms with each other. It was almost disgusting. They both had dark sunglasses on and coffee in their hands on top of all that Naya was in the same clothes she wore yesterday. What the hell was going on? Heather jumped up and ran back into the trailer and straight to the bathroom. Her stomach was in knots and she felt the room spinning. Next thing she knew her face was inside the toilet.

"Hemo, are you ok?" Naya walked to the back of the trailer and squatted behind Heather holding her blonde locks back.

"Are you with him?"

"Who?"

"Matt? You stayed with him last night didn't you?" "Heather says getting both mad and sad at the same time.

"I spent the night because I was way too tired to drive home and he offered me his couch. What would it matter if I was with him?"

Heather rinsed her mouth out and then brushed her teeth 3 times to make sure Naya wouldn't taste the puke during their Brittana kiss today.

"I don't care who you're with. I'm just saying I'm a bit shocked. Especially after he pissed off some of our fans."

"Matt is not a bad guy. And he asked me to go out on a date before I came in here." Naya plopped herself on the couch and began reading the schedule for the day.

Heather feels her stomach knot up again. "And?" Heather went and sat at the opposite end of the couch.

Naya let out a huge smile. "We are going to dinner tonight if we get out early enough and if we don't we are going to breakfast in the morning."

"Sounds fun." Heather tries to mask the sarcasm.

"So how are you and Taylor doing?"

Heather had to think of something good. "Oh he made me dinner last night and then he gave me massage. It was so nice I think him and I are finally reconnecting."

Naya felt a pain shoot threw her heart. She was happy for Heather but just a few days ago she was miserable with him. "I'm happy for you."

"Naya, can you promise me something." Heather stares across the room trying not to look her friend in the eye.

"I'll try my best."

"Can you just promise me that after I get married and you start dating Matt or who ever else that we make time for each other." Heather looks over at Naya and she's smiling.

"Of course." Naya scoots closer to the blonde and puts her hands on both sides of Heathers cheeks. "What would I do if I couldn't see this beautiful face everyday."

"So do you think you like Matt?"

"Right now just as a friend but he is so sweet to me."

"You said you slept on the couch right?" Heather said acting like a jealous girlfriend.

"No I barely know him and we slept together." Naya sarcastically says and then realizes Heather thought she was serious. "I'm kidding. I slept on the couch."

"I just want to make sure you don't get hurt, I care about you Nay."

"I care about you too." Naya lies down on the couch putting her head in Heathers lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for everyone who has been reading, you all are amazing. I especially want to thank the person who has inspired me to write today and give me the motivation to post this, because I thought about making you guys wait. But enjoy and please leave comments, this chapter is an interesting one but I hope you like it.

I don't own Glee. This is all made up.

Chapter 6

"Listen up you 2, I want you guys slow dancing, more just swaying and right before you kiss I need Brittany to tell Santana exactly how you feel."

"But Ryan that was never in the script." Heather says starting to panic.

"Naya, go take your place on stage. Heather here is your script for the scene." Ryan hands Heather a blank piece of paper.

"There must be some mistake. There is nothing on here."

"No mistake, I want you to improvise. And you're going to kiss her after it. I want you to tell how you feel; you only have 30ish seconds so you have to make it short and sweet. Now get out there."

Heather joins Naya on stage. Naya wraps her arms around the blonde's neck pulling her close; Heather puts her arms around the small girl's waist pulling her even closer.

"Girls ready" They both nod "Cue the music, action."

The 2 dance for a few seconds and it's time for Heathers lines, she still didn't know what she was going to say.

"Thank you for this, for tonight. You always find new ways to amaze me everyday. There's no doubt in my mind that fate brought us to be together. There is not second that goes by where I'm not thinking about your face, voice or touch. I love you."

Naya couldn't tell if Heather was acting or being serious. Then the blonde crashed her lips into hers. Naya immediately parted her lips for Heathers tongue to slide in. By now Heathers hands were cupping Naya's face and Naya's hands were wrapped tighter around Heathers neck.

"Cut." The girls came back to reality after that kiss and they looked around and everyone was stunned. "We need to run that kiss again, this time not so sexy."

"Action." The 2 locked lips again this time with less tongue. "Cut." Ryan walked over to them furious. "You guys have to remember people still aren't use to seeing 2 girls kissing on tv. We are graduating making your guys kisses sexy. So maybe just a long peck on the lips."

"Ryan I see nothing wrong with the second kiss. I bet you anything people will react in a positive way."

"Naya, I'm going to use your second kiss but if this back fires then Brittana won't be doing anything more than quick pecks."

"Deal."

The girls walk back to their trailer in silence both trying to analyze their kiss.

"Naya!" Matt yells running up behind them.

All Heather could think was are you kidding me?

"Hey Matt." She stops and gives him a hug.

"Hi Heather." She nods at him. "So Naya are you up for dinner? We could go out or I could make something."

"You can cook?"

"Not much but yes I do. Do you want to do anything tonight?"

"Yes I'd love too. I want to try your cooking." Matt reaches for Naya's hand and she gives it to them.

Heather sees the two walking hand in hand and it makes her sick. That's the hand that Naya use to let Heather hold. Finally they all reach the trailer and maybe now she won't have to see them together.

"So I'll meet you at your house I just have to run home and change."

"That's fine I'll see you later." Matt pulls Naya in for a hug and when they pull back Naya glances over at Heather and then back at Matt and pulls him into a kiss.

Heather was furious. This wasn't a short kiss either; no It seemed like the longest kiss in history. Heather walked around them and then into the trailer lying down on the couch.

Heather glanced out the window and the 2 were still swapping spit. Disgusting. Heather lie back down and put her arm over her head. "For crying out loud why can't Naya just admit that she loves me as much as I love her."

The trailer door opened and Naya walked in. "What are you still doing here, do you want a ride home?"

"I didn't want to go back out their and interrupt. So I stayed in here."

"Ok well I'm going to get going, I don't want Matt thinking I stood him up. Bye Heather." Naya waves and walks out the door.

"Bye to you too."

"I'm here." Naya puts her purse and keys down on the table.

"Dinner is almost ready." Matt yells from the kitchen.

"It smells amazing what is it?"

"Homemade pizza barbecue chicken." Matt opens the oven to check on it. "So how does Heather feel about you being here? It must be weird it seems like you guys spend every waking minute together."

"Honestly I'm not really sure about her. We still talk but now that Taylor has moved here she has gotten weirder, she clings on to me when she doesn't want him, which I don't mind. Sometime I just feel like she's afraid she's going to lose me after her and Taylor got married." Naya let's out a small sigh.

"Do you Taylor get along?"

"I think the guy can be a jerk but he makes Heather happy so I support them together. But she does deserve better, a lot better."

"Who do you think she should be with then?" Naya blushes. "I think so too. You should tell her."

"I can't. She's with Taylor and I won't break them up. Oh did I tell you what she did the other morning?"

Matt pulls the pizza put of the oven and sets it on the counter. "No what happened?"

"It was like 2 in the morning and she showed up, I opened the door and she kissed me tongue & everything. Then she told me that she liked me and would leave Taylor if I had feelings for her too."

"Naya that would have been the perfect time to tell her." Matt grabs plates and cuts the pizza.

"No if she really likes me then she will leave him now. As long as shes waiting for me to tell her what she wants to hear, I'm her second choice."

"Here." Matt gives her a slice of pizza. "Have you at least hinted to her that you like her? Heather isn't a mind reader."

"I've dropped plenty of hints and she's my best friend we always know what the others thinking."

"Naya, tell her. You will be beyond unhappy if she goes threw with this wedding."

"I probably will be but I need her to dump his ass before I step in. I love her but I'm not going to lay my feelings in her lap while she is with him. I may not like Taylor but I don't want him to be hurt or end up hating Heather."

"Let me get this straight you willing to sacrifice a lifetime of being without the person you love just so they are happy."

"You are exactly right. I love seeing Heather smiling and laughing more than anything." Naya smiles just thinking about Heather's smile.

"Not many people would give something like that up. So tell me when do you get your happily ever after?" Naya shrugs her shoulders. "You deserve to have someone to love you back. Honestly right now you telling me all this stuff I don't see why you still love her."

"Matt, don't say that. Heather is everything good in my life."

"Sorry Naya. It's just you are this beautiful young women who is in love with someone who doesn't care enough to open their eyes and see how much you truly love her."

"I get what you're saying. And maybe, hopefully 1 day I can find that but until then my heart is set on a very attractive blonde.

"Well I'm going to head to bed. If you want you can stay over." Naya nods at Matt trying to finish her pizza. "Well you can take any of my shirts. I'll see you in the morning."

Matt kisses Naya's cheek. Naya brings her hands up to Matt's cheeks and pulls him into a kiss. "I know you wanted more and I'm not able to give it to you."

"Its ok, I'm just glad you were honest with me from the beginning. But I'm good with just being your friend."

"You want to cuddle?" Matt nods and they lock hands and walk to his room.

Naya strips down to her black bra and underwear and grabs one of Matt's gray t-shirts. Matt changes into flannel pj pants and a white t-shirt trying his best not to turn around and stare at Naya.

Matt slides under the covers and lays his arm out, Naya lays her head on his chest and he wraps his arm around her.

"I wish she loved me enough to leave him."

Heather lay in bed awoke from yet another dream about Naya, this time is was about their wedding. She woke up before Naya could say 'I do'. This was the 3rd night now that she's dreamt of her best friend being her girlfriend or almost wife.

She wondered what Naya was doing right now. She should be home from Matt's by now. Heather grabbed her phone from her bedside table and flipped threw her contact list for Naya's name.

To NAYAHey babe hope you had a nice night. Love you :)

Naya holds out her arm for her phone and Matt grabs it off the nightstand.

To HEMONights not over yet. I'll text you in the morning.

To HEMOoh wow. Sorry for bothering you. See you tomorrow?

"Was it Heather?"

"Yea I think she's starting to freak out."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I didn't update over the weekend and it took so long getting this up today. My mind has been elsewhere the past few days and its been making it hard to write or even get on and update. I would appreciate reviews but you don't have to if you don't want to. If you guys have any ideas let me know so I don't getting boring. Thanks for reading & enjoy.

This is all made up.

Chapter 7

Heather lay in bed watching the same thing she's watched everyday for awhile now, Taylor's alarm goes off- he gets out of bed trying not to wake her but he always does, he showers, gets dressed, brushes his teeth and gives her a kiss goodbye. Heather was getting sick of the same exact routine, there was no way she could do this forever with him.

Taylor was starting to get on Heathers nerves, even on his good days she would find something to complain to him about. She felt her feelings start to change for him everyday and not in a good way.

Heather needed Naya, she needed her best friend to tell her that this was just something that all couples went threw and there was hope for her relationship.

To NAYAI need you please come over or meet me somewhere. It's about Taylor.

To HEMOWhat's going on? Is it good or bad?

To NAYABad. Please come.

"Matt I have to go, there's something going on with Heather. But thanks for last night." Naya gave Matt a hug goodbye.

"Your welcome. And you need to tell her Nay, today."

To HEMOAlmost to my car, I'll be there in a few minutes.

Driving 20 over the speed limit probably isn't the smartest thing to do but when Heather needed her she was there.

Naya quickly parked, ran up to Heathers door and let herself in. "Baby?" Then she saw Heather walk out of the bedroom with a Kleenex in her hand. "What's wrong honey?" Naya wraps her arms tight around the blonde. Heather takes the 2 down the hall to the spare bedroom to sit and talk.

Naya sits on the bed then Heather lays her head on the small girl's stomach.

"Is my marriage going to be as boring as we are now? I can't marry him if it is."

"Well I've heard married people tend to be more boring than single people." Naya giggles as she runs her hands threw Heathers blonde locks.

"You are supposed to be helping."

Naya has Heather sit up and look at her. "If you don't like the way things are in YOUR relationship with HIM." Naya was sure to stress your & him because it was like she was dating Heather. "You have to change it. I can't do anything. But if you're starting to have these doubts than maybe you and he don't belong together."

"I don't think I can marry him." Tears roll down Heathers cheeks and Naya quickly slides her thumb across them. "I just don't love him the way I use to."

"What the hell is going on here?" The girls look in the door way and see Taylor standing there and they both have to clue how long he has been standing there. "You don't love me the way you use to? What does that mean?"

Heather jumps up off the bed and walks toward him. "Taylor please."

"Heather don't come any closer to me. You and I are not calling off this wedding. I moved here to this stupid place to be with you. Instead I move here and every other night you are with her. You don't get it Heather since day 1 Naya has tried getting in your pants."

"Excuse me?" Naya yells hoping up next to Heather. "If you treated Heather the way she deserves maybe she would want to be with you."

"She does want to be with me, all you have done is fill her head with nonsense." Taylor steps closer to Naya.

"I've thought you were an ass and Heather deserved better from day 1 but not once have I ever told her that."

"I'd rather be an ass than a whore. As for you Heather you need to pick right now and I swear to if you pick that no good for nothing whore-"

Naya interrupts him. "What are you going to do Taylor, that's right nothing." she turns to Heather. "If you pick him I'll be alright with it."

"Taylor I'm sorry but I just don't love you like I use to. My heart hasn't been in this relationship for awhile. I will give you a week to have your stuff out."

"Heather, just move in with me. I don't want you living alone. I have a spare room." Naya whispers to Heather and she nods. "Ok it's settled you can have this apartment until you don't need it anymore and we will be back to get the rest of her stuff later."

Heather runs to pack some clothes and other things to hold her over the next few days.

"I'm only going to tell you this once Taylor, leave her alone. She doesn't love you."

"You think she's ever going to love you? I've known her a lot longer and she's not gay Naya."

"You may have met her before I did but let's face it know Heather better than anyone. Oh and the other night she came over to my house and she told me that she did love me." Naya smiles and walks past him.

Taylor turns his head toward Naya. "Heather picking you is the worst thing she could have done."

"Your threats don't affect me."

Naya takes Heathers bags and throws them in her trunk and then runs over to open the car door for her. Before she got in she wrapped her arms around the blonde and whispers in her ear "I promise you things will get better. I don't like seeing you cry."

"These are happy tears. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I can breathe again."

"I'm glad. I miss your smile. Now get in the car so I can get you home."

Naya pulls out of the driveway and starts getting nervous. The girl she loved was coming home with her and they would probably do a lot of cuddling, but now she needed to think of the appropriate time to tell Heather how she felt. She didn't want to force it on Heather right away but Naya had been waiting for a chance with her for a long time.

Heather realized that Naya was picking at her fingernails; it was always so cute when Naya was nervous but she didn't understand why. So Heather just leaned over and took her hand and held it. "Are you regretting asking me to move in with you?"

"No, why would I?"

"I can tell your super nervous. Is there something else on your mind?" Heather placed light kisses on the back of Naya's hand and it seemed to calm her down, so she did it again and again.

"I'm fine. I promise I'm happy."

"Good, I need you to be happy."

"You need me to be happy?" Naya flashes a smile at Heather and she nodded.

They arrive at Naya's house and she grabs Heathers bag for her. "You don't have to do that."

Naya just gives her a look like she was actually going to let her carry her own stuff. "You can hold my hand if you want something to carry." She holds her hand out for her friend to take.

"I'd love to."

They walk up to the door, inside the house, to the living room and over to the couch still hand in hand.

Heather lays her head on Naya's shoulder. "I love you, thanks for helping me with Taylor. That wasn't the way I wanted to leave him but it's the way it happened and I can't change it."

"Heather, I said I'd do anything for you."

The 2 girls laid down on the couch and Heather puts her head on Naya's chest. "So how much rent do you want me to pay? Oh and groceries? Oh and-"

"You don't have to pay anything. I'm going to take care of you. You deserve someone to just take care of you." Naya runs her hair threw her tangled hair.

"Naya I have to give you something or do something for you."

"You can, just be happy and maybe cuddle with me every once in awhile."

"Naya I'd do that with you anyways, but I have to do something for you." Heather picked up Naya's hand and kissed each finger. "You've done more for me than anyone else ever has."

"It's because I love you." Naya paused. "You know because you're my best friend."

"Yea your best friend." Heather locks her fingers with Naya's. "Well I'm not afraid to say it, I love you. I love you Naya Rivera. Even if you will never love me the way I want you to I will still always love you."

"I do love you. I love more than you will ever know, I'm sorry I lied to you." Naya blurts out and tears roll down her face.

Heather sits up enough to kiss each tear rolling down her face. Naya closes her eyes and Heather kisses both eyelids. "Honey why did you try to hide it?"

"I thought Taylor would make you happy but I guess I was wrong."

"It's ok. I still love you even though you're a pain sometimes." Heather places a kiss on the tip of Naya's nose. "You've got an adorable nose."

"So do you." Naya pokes the tip of Heathers nose.

"What about Matt?"

"Matt and I were never together. He asked me out and I explained to him I was already in love with a certain blonde so him and I just hung out. He kept trying to get me to tell you how I felt."

"But I seen you guys kiss?"

"Heather Morris you were spying on him and I?" Naya jokes.

"I just peaked out-"

"It's alright; him and I knew you were looking. He thought it would make you jealous."

"It made me more sick to my stomach than jealous. But your telling me that you guys are just friends?"

Naya nods. "I already had my eye on someone."

Heather quickly lies her head back on Naya's chest, so her friend wont see her blush. "What would you have done if Taylor and I did get married? Did you expect you could hide your feelings forever?"

"I would have been happy for you. I could have hid my feelings forever if it meant you were happy even if it was with someone else."

"Your amazing."

Naya reached on back of the couch and pulled the blanket over them. "I don't think this blanket was made for 2. You want to go lay in my bed?" Heather looks at her unsure. "I promise just cuddling."

"That sounds perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapters will probably becoming out every few days now. Sorry, I have a lot going on. But I'm really hoping I can update tomorrow.

This is all made up.

Chapter 8

When Naya woke up from her little nap she seen pale arms wrapped around her body and she couldn't think of a time she had ever been happier. She finally had the blonde goddess that she had been dreaming about for awhile now. She didn't want to wake the sleeping girl but she had the urge to kiss her soft lips, Naya thought it would be best just to wait until she woke up.

Heathers grip tightened around Naya's body and she could feel the kisses Heather was placing on her chest. "Good afternoon sleeping beauty."

"Mmm Naya, This was way a nice way to wake up."

"Yes it was. Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"I know you just became single only a few hours ago but I've been craving to really kiss you all day and I just didn't know if it was allowed or wasn't allowed."

"Aww you have? Kisses are definitely allowed."

"I love you." Naya places a peck on Heathers lips. "Yum, Your lips taste like strawberries."

"It's my Chapstick. Want some more?" Heather runs her tongue over Naya's lips and then plunges forward laying a passionate kiss upon her lips.

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" Naya smiles looking into Heathers eyes.

"I have flaws."

"No you don't. If you do you don't show them to me."

"Naya, look at me I am far from perfect."

"I am looking at you and I see a sexy women that I've been in love with for awhile now. Who makes me happy just by putting a smile on her face. You are perfect, especially for me." Heather blushes at Naya's confession.

"You are the sweetest person I know. And the smile always on face is only caused by you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"We should probably get food into your stomach. We can either go out or I can cook for you."

"Let's go out and I'm telling you right now I'm paying."

Naya began to feel nervous, she and Heather had gone out to dinner plenty of times but she had never gone out with single Heather. Naya knew Heather would think it wasn't a date but she wanted nothing more than to take her blonde goddess out and show her what a real date with thee Naya Rivera was like. "How about we ask Lea & D to go?"

"Are you sure I mean if that's what you want then we can." Heather says a little unsure. Heather really wanted to be alone with Naya.

"How about you tell me what you want?"

"I kind of just wanted you and I, but if you want them to come I won't mind."

"I'm going to do whatever makes you happy. If you want just us then that's good with me."

"I'm getting kind of annoyed with you. Please for 5 minutes stop pleasing me and doing what I want. Tell me what you want Naya. If we are going to start dating and then eventually have a relationship then I need you to be able to do stuff for you to. This can't be a 1 way relationship."

"Wow, I was not expecting that. But your right we need to be equals if we are going to build a relationship. It's just hard for me because I care about you."

"You don't think it's not hard for me? It's taking all I have in me not to throw myself on top of you and have my way with you."

"Why don't you?"

"I would be too tempted to have sex with you and we aren't doing that." Heather smiles. "At least not right now. Which reminds me, where am I sleeping?"

"With me. Unless you want to sleep in the guest bedroom."

"No, I want to sleep next to you. You think I can have 15 more minutes before we go out. I just want to cuddle with you." Naya nods and Heather shifts her body so she can lay her head on Naya's chest.

Before Naya realizes it the blonde falls asleep in her arms. She enjoyed watching a very peaceful, very happy Heather sleep in her arms. It was long after that that Naya fell asleep too.

The 2 girls were awaken by a text from one of Heathers friends, Ashley.

To HEATHERWhat's going on with Taylor? He texted me and told me you were acting crazy.

To ASHLEYI left him.

To HEATHERIt's about time! Does Naya know?

To ASHLEYShe's lay right next to me :)

To HEATHERIll let you go then . You guys have years of lost time you have to make up.

Naya crawls off the bed and pulls Heather with her. "I'm not really in the mood to go out so I'm going to cook for you."

"Sounds good, I'm too tired to go out anyways. Let's just eat and then spend some more time together.

When Naya reaches the kitchen she opens in the fridge. "Ok I can make you pasta with Alfredo sauce or my Enchiladas that you love."

"Do you even have to ask, I want your Enchiladas."

Naya threw all of her ingredients together and threw it in the oven while Heather sat watching happily at the girl she loved. Naya walked over to the sink to start washing the dishes and Heather walked up behind her wrapping her arms around the small girls waist. "Your going to make a good housewife someday."

Naya turned in Heathers arms to face her. "Only if I'm with you." Heather puts her hand on the back of Naya's head pulling her in for a long kiss. Naya traced Heathers lips begging for entrance, she quickly let's her in deepening the kiss until they had to both pull away for air.

"I think there's a good chance we will be together. I love you."

"I love you more." Naya pecks Heather on the lips.

Heather glances over at the timer and then looks at Naya, their lips crash together and their tongues tangle for dominance. Heather picks Naya up and she wraps her legs around the blonde. Heather sits her on an empty counter and Naya pulls the blonde closer to her body. Heather runs her hands all over Naya's thighs and then up her shirt. Naya let's out a little moan and presses her lips into Heather's neck sucking on her sweet spot, the one spot that always drove her crazy. Heather let's out a moan and then the timer went off. The girls quickly kiss and then Heather helps Naya down.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry Its been over a week since my last update. My hectic life is starting to calm down a bit so updates, hopefully, will be up sooner. Thanks to everyone who reads and especially thank you to those who review, it means a lot. Well I hope you enjoy.

This is all made up.

Chapter 9

"Babe, wake up." Naya nudges the sleeping blonde next to her.

Heather buries her face further into the pillow. Naya pushes Heathers shirt up and places kisses up her back. Naya straddles Heathers ass; grabs some lotion out of her nightstand and starts rubbing it on Heathers back.

"Naya, that feels good. Lower." Naya runs her hands down, above her ass. "Let me roll over so I can kiss you." Naya leans off Heather just enough for her to roll over. Naya lays a kiss on Heathers lips. Then rips her already almost off shirt. "Are you going to continue with the lotion?"

"Where?" Naya says playfully. "Here?" She runs her hands over both of Heathers arms.

Heather shakes her head and then grabs Naya's hands placing them on her stomach. "Here." Heather runs Naya's hands up to her boobs. "And here."

"You're so fucking sexy." Naya rubs her hands over Heathers stomach then replaces her hands with her lips, sucking and biting down Heathers well-toned abs.

A small moan escaped from the blonde's mouth. "Oh Nay. Come up here."

Naya kisses up Heathers chest and neck until she reached her lips. Heather tangled her fingers in Naya's hair trying to deepen the kiss but Naya pulls away and she looks into Heathers eyes seeing how sad she is at the loss of contact. "We have to go to work baby. But when we get home tonight if you're up to it we can continue."

Heather puts on her pouty face. "I don't know if I can wait that long. You know it's really not fair you make me all hot and bothered and then you tell me that I have to wait until tonight." Heather flips Naya over and straddles her. "You shouldn't tease people like that, it's not very nice." Heather pulls Naya's shirt off and pulls back her bra enough to suck and bite the tan girl's nipple. She stops at the sound of a soft moan coming from Naya's mouth. Then Heather runs her hand down between Naya's thighs applying a little pressure and then stops at the sound of a louder moan coming from the girl under her. Heather gets off the bed and heads toward the bathroom.

"What was that?"

"Exactly what you did to me. I love you." Heather continues to walk out the bedroom door.

Naya runs up behind the blonde grabbing her by the waist and pushing her up against the wall. "Where do you think you're going?" Naya drops down enough to lay kisses on Heathers stomach and then pulling her sweatpants back enough to lick her most sensitive spot on her hip.

"Naya." Heather reaches her hand down to grab a handful of Naya's dark hair, tangling her fingers in it.

Naya stands back up and sucks on Heather's bottom lip. "Tonight baby."

Naya looks over at the blondes exhausted face lying on the passenger window. She grabbed Heathers pale hand. "Baby we are home. Let's get inside and put you to bed."

While Heather is, trying to wake up enough Naya gets out of the car, heads to the passenger door, and opens it. "Thanks honey." Naya grabs Heathers bag and then wraps her arm around the blonde's waist to help her to the door.

As soon as they are inside Heather pulls Naya over to the couch. The blonde makes herself comfortable and Naya sits on her lap & wrap her arms around Heathers shoulders. "I really enjoyed watching you dance today, I was so proud of you." Naya lays a kiss on Heathers cheek.

"Thanks honey."

"How amazing would it be if someday when I went on tour I had a sexy blonde dancing next to me."

"I wouldn't want to steal your spotlight." Heather laughs.

"Well I wouldn't be able to just leave my super hot girlfriend home alone. I'd miss her way to much."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Well hopefully in the next few years you are."

"You expect me to date you and then become your girlfriend in the next few years because I was thinking the next few weeks maybe days."

"I don't want to rush you into something."

Heather kisses Naya's forehead. "You wont be. I have waited a long time for you. Now let's get to bed." Naya starts walking towards the bedroom . "Slow down Nay."

"Really Heather, you're staring at my ass while I walk to bed?"

"Would it be a problem if I was? I think I own rights to this now." She lightly taps Naya's ass and then runs into the bedroom.

Naya quickly follows her in and jumps on top of her, straddling Heathers legs. "You can own my ass if I can have your ass, abs, nipples and lips."

"You can own every part of me. I am yours." Heather pulls Naya's face down towards hers. "I love you."

"Love you too." Heather pulls Naya closer. "I thought you were tired?"

"I was but someone let me sleep in the car and now I'm awake." Heather leans forward enough to meet Naya's lips, pressing hard against them. "Are you tired?"

"I am but I'd much rather be doing this than sleeping."

"Nope, you have to be up early." Heather pecks Naya's lips. "Let's get you to bed."

"But I want sexy time with you." Naya sticks out her lip and pouts.

"I want that too. But I do not want to keep you up all night. I promise when you get home tomorrow we will have our sexy time."

"But Heath-"

Heather put her finger over Naya's mouth. "Let's get ready for bed and we can cuddle."

"Fine." Naya slide off of Heather. "I'm mad at you. I was so excited for tonight."

"I'm sorry baby, I was too. I really am sorry."

"It's not your fault. I was kidding I'm not actually mad at you, I'm more disappointed at the fact we couldn't share tonight."

"I'm disappointed too. I promise you Nay, we will get our night. I really am sorry. I do feel bad, I have been looking forward to this right here for the longest time."

"Your right we will get our night. And it will be perfect. I love you."

"I love you too. Now lets change and get to bed."

Naya changes into sweatpants and a black baggy t-shirt & Heather puts on a pair of short pink shorts that barely covers her ass and I tight white tank top.

Naya crawls into bed waiting for her goddess to finish brushing her teeth. "Heather, wow. Come stand here."

Heather walks over to Naya's side of the bed. "What do you want?" Heather smiles.

"I can see your sexy legs, I can see most of your ass, your boobs look wow and now I want to see you those abs of your." Naya slowly lifts up Heathers tank top, kissing her stomach and tracing each of the pale girls abs with her tongue.

"Naya I wish you didn't have to go to the studio tomorrow. I need you so bad."

"Me too baby. But until then get your sexy ass in bed so we can cuddle."

Heather crawls into Naya's arms and kisses her neck. "Night baby."


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter & I have chapter 12 ready to go up if people follow/favorite/review the story today. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 10

Naya woke up a few minutes early so she could spend some extra time with Heather before she left. She turned on the coffee pot and then jumped in the shower, did her hair and got dressed.

"Morning baby." Naya gently leans over and kisses Heathers bare shoulder.

"Morning to you to. Are you leaving?"

"I still have some time and I thought maybe you would want to spend some time together."

Naya sat on top of the covers and Heather sat up, scooted closer and laid her head on Naya's shoulder. "I could wake up like this every morning."

"Me too." Naya locks her fingers with Heathers. "You were right when you said our hands fit together. We fit together very well."

"I'm so lucky to have you." Heather kisses the back of Naya's hand.

"I'm lucky to have you too. So what do you want to do when I get home? And don't just say sex because I have something to give you before that, maybe over dinner."

"Do you want me to make you dinner?"

"If you want, I know you're not a fan of the kitchen. I could always cook when I get home."

"No I'll cook. What time do you think you will be home?"

"I'm hoping between 4 and 5. It shouldn't be any later but you never know. But I actually have to go now so I'm not late."

"Let me walk you to the door." Naya stands up and helps Heather out of bed.

"I love you more than you will ever know." Naya sucks on Heathers bottom lip. "You have no idea how much I want you." Naya kisses Heathers lips. "Now get back in that bed sleep, I can't have you tired for tonight."

"But I told you I was going to walk you to the door."

"We would never make it. The way you're dressed and your messy hair is too much for me already. I'm beyond turned on by you right now."

Heather whispers in Naya's ear. "Well then just wait until you see me naked tonight." Heather bites Naya's earlobe and she could feel her get weak in the knees.

"I'm just going to go." Naya practically ran out the door, she knew she would never make it to the studio if she looked at Heather for another second.

Heather woke up around noon and chatted with Ashley about everything that had gone down with Taylor.

Then she took a shower and while her hair was drying she grabbed Naya's laptop, when she opened the screen she seen an old picture of her and Naya looking more like a couple than friends and she wondered why she just didn't leave Taylor for Naya a long time ago.

After a few hours of surfing the Internet for a good recipe, she finally found something.

To NAYAI love you baby. & I hope you're having fun.

To HEMOI'm having lots of fun. And I love you more. Do you need me to bring anything home? Wine or anything?

To NAYA Just come straight home, I have everything we need. Kisses.

Heather checks the dinner in the oven, sets the table. Then she hears keys in the door and her girl walks in.

"Baby this looks great." Naya gives Heather a quick kiss. "I know this is so cliché but here." She hands the blonde the dozen red roses.

"Naya, they are beautiful. I like this romantic side of you." Heather hugs her tight and kisses her neck. "You are amazing."

"Dinner smells good what is it?" Naya slips off her coat and throws it on the back of the couch.

"Just baked pasta with sausage. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes. If you want to get dinner out while I run to the bedroom, then I'll be right back."

"Ok babe."

Naya opens her drawer and looks at the black box that has been sitting hidden under her bras for the past few months.

"You going to come eat honey?"

"I'll be there in a second, Heather."

Naya walks back to the table and sees Heather putting the food on the table.

"Please sit Naya."

"No you first." Naya kisses Heathers cheek and then pulls out the chair for her. Naya quickly sits down right across from her. "So I've wanted to give you this for the longest time." Naya takes out the box and places it in front of Heather.

Heather opens it and takes out the silver ring, inside it's engraved with the word Fate. "Naya this is amazing."

"It's my promise to take care of you forever. Fate gave me the most beautiful gift in the world and everyday I'm more and more thankful for it. I love you Heather Morris and I want you to be my girlfriend."

Heather pauses and looks into Naya's dark eyes. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend."

Naya takes the ring and puts it on Heather right ring finger. "Don't ever take this off."

"I love you Naya. Come over here so I can kiss you."Naya walks around the table and Heather pulls her so she's straddling her lap. "I love you."

"I love you too." Naya puts her arms around Heathers neck and crashes her lips into her girlfriends, parting her lips so Heather can slip her tongue in.

Heather stands up holding Naya around the waist while she wraps her legs around the blonde. "Did you want to eat?" Naya shakes her head, so Heather continues to the bedroom carrying her girlfriend.

Heather carefully lays Naya on the bed and then crawls on top of her. "Heather kiss me." She places light kisses down Naya's neck and back up to her lips.

"I love you." She looks into Naya's eyes, she sees and feels more love than she ever has before causing her heart to melt into tiny pieces.

Naya holds back Heathers hair falling in their faces. "I love you more than anything." Naya pulls Heather down and lays a kiss on her lips.

Naya puts her hands on the bottom of Heathers shirt waiting for her ok to slip it off. "Go ahead."

Naya slowly takes off Heathers shirt and then runs her hands over the blondes toned pale stomach. "I want to feel your skin on mine."

Heather slides Naya's shirt slowly off, laying kisses on her chest. "If I would have known how you looked under that shirt I would have torn it off this morning." Heather traces the outline of her girlfriends black lace bra that was one size too small causing things to pop in all the right places. Heather runs her hands down to Naya's pants unbuttoning and then sliding them down far enough for Naya to kick them off. "Lace is definitely my new favorite thing." She says as she looks down at her girlfriend's black lace thong.

Naya pulls Heather in for a kiss and then runs her hands down to slip her pants off. Naya wanted to take her time showing Heather how much she appreciated her and that this wasn't just sex it was them making love.

Naya flips Heather on her back and situates herself between her girlfriend's legs. Naya kisses down each leg and then inside her legs, she puts her index fingers around Heathers sexy underwear and pulls them off.

Naya kisses back up to Heathers lips and slides a finger into her. She slowly slides in and out and then adds a second finger causing Heather to dig her nails hard into her back. "Nayaaaaaaaa. Harder."

Heather grinds harder and faster against her girlfriend's fingers, Naya can feel the walls tighten around her fingers so she pulls them out and runs her tongue down Heathers stomach and slides it in her. "Baby." She moaned out.

Naya knew what was coming as she licked faster causing Heather to buck around her tongue. While Heather was coming down Naya licked up as much juice as she could and then climbed back up to Heather letting her taste herself on Naya's tongue. "That was amazing."

Heather nods in agreement and starts playing with Naya's stomach wanting to repay her for what she just did but Naya grabs the blonde's hands and kiss them. "Not right now. I want you to enjoy this moment. Later we can continue."

"You sure because I want you so bad."

"I'm positive. You look so beautiful right now, your eyes are glowing and you haven't stopped smiling, let's just enjoy this. Nothing is better than that smile on your face right now."

"Do you want to maybe cuddle? You could go get some dinner for us and we could eat and cuddle?"

"That's a great idea. Ill be right back." Naya kisses Heathers forehead and then heads to the kitchen.

Heather watches as Naya gets up walking to kitchen with just her thong and bra on, she flung the covers over her head and giggled in happiness. It didn't take long for Naya to bring the food in and Heather was no longer hungry for dinner but something else.

Naya crawled into bed and Heather laid her head on her shoulder. "You want some?" Naya held the fork to Heathers mouth. "It's good isn't it."

Naya puts some food in her own mouth. "You're adorable. I love you Nay."

"I love you too, Hemo. And the cheese hanging from your lip." Naya runs her finger across Heathers lip and then kisses her.

"The past few days have been amazing. Beyond amazing."

"Well that's because I have the best girlfriend in the world and she makes me extremely happy."

"Naya, I actually think I have the best girlfriend in the universe."

"You want more to eat? I know I ate like all of it and didn't really give you any."

"No thank you, I'm fine. I just want to cuddle with you."

"Of course baby." Naya sets the table on the nightstand and then let's Heather slide down her body laying her head on the tan girls chest and laying her leg over Naya's. "I think I'm enjoying after sex with you. I got to fill my stomach with wonderful food you made me and now I get to cuddle with my goddess."

"I'm enjoying it too. I especially like my new ring." Heather holds up her hand inspecting it. "Thanks for waiting for me, you could have moved on at anytime but you didn't."

"It's hard to move on when all you can think about is a certain tall, blonde hair, blue eyed dancer." Naya lightly kisses the top of Heathers messy head. "Even if I was in a relationship I would have ended it the second I knew I had a chance with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't care if I was dating the most fantastic person in the world, you have always been the one I want to be with."

"Now I feel bad."

Naya runs her hand up and down Heathers back. "Why do you feel bad?"

"I guess because I stayed with Taylor for so long even though I knew I was in love with you. And everyone kept telling me you liked me so I guess I should have broken up with him."

"Wait so you knew how I felt and still stayed with him?" Heather shot up and looked at Naya who was clearly hurt.

Heather puts her hand on her girlfriends. "Naya, it's not like that."

"Really? Because it sounded like you stayed in an unhappy relationship with your boyfriend even though you knew I liked you."

"Honey. I love you more than anything. But I wasn't going to let rumors ruin our friendship. If you really liked me then I wanted to hear it come from you." Heather points her finger at Naya's chest, runs it down her stomach and locks her hand with her girlfriends. "We are together now. Please let's not fight about this. How about we just skip to the make up sex."

"Your right. I'm sorry. I guess I should have told you how I felt a lot sooner. I just didn't want to chase you off with my feelings."

"At least I have you now and I have never been happier. So no more talk of this." Heather lays Naya back on the bed. "Tell me what you want." Before she can answer Heather runs her hands down Naya's stomach and then kisses all the spots that drive her wild.

"You." She manages to get out.

"What did you want? I couldn't hear you." Heather runs her tongue over her girlfriends tanned abs.

"I need you to-."

Heather licks up Naya's stomach. "What do you need me to do?"

"Come up here and kiss me." Naya locks her fingers with Heathers and helps pull her up. "I love you."

"I love you too. This was the best date ever."

"Oh no that wasn't a date, think of it more like a predate. When we go on our first date, it will be in a crowded overpriced fancy restaurant, somewhere I can take you and people will see us and be jealous of my hot date."

"You are such the romantic. When will we have this date?"

"When I feel like asking you?"

"Why can't I ask you?"

"You can but I think I'll ask you first."


	11. Chapter 11

I know this is extremely short but the next chapter will be a lot longer.

Chapter 11

Heather sits up against the headboard with only a blanket covering her chest waiting for Naya to return with her coffee. "Baby hurry I'm getting cold."

Naya walks in the bedroom wrapped a in a sheet with 2 coffee mugs and her mail. "Hey gorgeous I told you that you could sleep in." Naya sets the coffee and mail on her nightstand, drops her sheet revealing her naked body then climbs under the covers sitting in front of Heather between her legs.

Heather kisses Naya's bare back. "I'd rather spend time with you than sleep."

Naya picks up her Victoria Secrets catalog from her pile of mail. "I figure we have about an hour or so until we have to get ready for work."

Heather wraps her arms around the Naya's tan stomach and lays her head on her shoulder. "So we can cuddle?"

"Yes we can." Naya turns her head enough to plant a quick kiss on Heathers lips.

"You should get that babe." Heather points to a purple leopard bra. Heather kisses the back of Naya's earlobe and whispers in her ear. "You would look super sexy in it and I'd have fun taking it off you."

"If I let you take it off me."

"I'm sure I could, you can't say no to me." Heather sucks Naya neck leaving bruises down it. "Especially when I kiss you right here." Heather kisses the where Naya's shoulder and neck meet.

Heather was right when she kissed Naya right there and used her tongue it drove her completely wild. "Baby we don't have time for this."

"I know but it's turning you on and you look hot when you're horny." Heather runs her hands down in between the tan thighs and Naya leans back into the blonde in appreciation and feels Heathers boobs pressing into her back causing her to moan. "Like I said you look hot when you're turned on."

"You're such a tease."

Heather wraps her arms tight around Naya's chest, laying her head on top of her shoulder. "So in all seriousness what do we tell people we are?"

"What do you want to tell them? And before you ask me what I want, I honestly don't care what we tell people. I love you, you're my girlfriend and I'm extremely happy with you."

"I don't care who knows. We don't even have to tell our friends. I'm sure while we are working everyone will figure out, it's not like I can keep my hands off you."

"True but like I said it doesn't matter to me. I have you and I know you love me. So let's just let things happen."

"That's fine with me. I love you Naya." Heather kisses her girlfriends neck. "We need to start getting ready so I'm going to go shower."

"Don't leave me I want to cuddle with my hot naked girlfriend." Naya leans back against Heather so she can't get out.

"Nay."

Naya wraps her hands around the arms hanging onto her chest. "How about 2 more minutes? I don't want you to leave."

"I promise it will be a quick shower. Give me a kiss and I'll hurry." Heather crawls out of bed and pecks Naya's lips.

"I love you." Nay smiles into the kiss and then pulls Heather back down on the bed. "I" she kisses her neck. "love." she kisses her neck again. "You." Naya sucks Heathers sweet spot.

"Nayaaaa, I love youu." Heather moans as Naya sucks harder.

Naya slowly pulls back looking at Heathers neck. "Oh shit, I'm sorry baby."

"What?"

"I guess I didn't realize how pale your skin was and how noticeable a hickey like this would be. But if I must say it looks good on you."

"Naya we have to work soon how am I suppose to cover it up."

"I said I was sorry. I just can't help myself around you and you kept moaning so I sucked harder. Sorry baby."

"It's fine but from now on when you want to leave bruises this big you need to do it in a spot that only you're allowed to see."

"Like right here?" Naya flips Heather to the bottom and runs her mouth to Heathers abs and sucking and biting.

"Nay, we we have to leave for for wo- work."

Naya removes her mouth from Heathers body. "Fine but you owe me."

"Deal. I promise next time will be extra sexy."

"Extra sexy?" Naya licks her lips thinking about Heather in skimpy lingerie.

"I see you starting to drooling, what are you thinking?"

"Just about you wearing some sexy lingerie that I can rip off of you."

"Okay I'll buy something super sexy and we can try it out. But we should really get moving we have 10 minutes until we have to leave Nay."

"Quick kiss?" Naya begs with her eyes.

"Anything for my little sex goddess." Heather gives Naya a quick and passionate kiss. "Love you."

So I know I've written a lot of sexiness but I once heard "Early love is passionate." and that's all I remember from the quote; but its not going to be like this forever. A couple cant be this happy all the time, everyone has rough patches and my newer chapters will have more of them discovering who they really are as a couple- well that's my intention.


	12. Chapter 12

I want to apologize for the slow update. I had chapters 12-14 ready to go up and I decided I was rushing some stuff so I went back to chapter 12 and started rewriting. I had major writers block for quite a few days. I know where I want the story to go now, it's just a matter of me taking my time writing it and not to rush everything. But anyways I hope you like it because it took awhile and was hard to write. And I'm always curious to know how you like it so please review or you can let me know on my twitter ( heathersboobs)

Thanks for reading.

Chapter 12

When Heather woke up she noticed the spot next her to was empty. Except for a note on the pillow case-

_My love, I made you coffee and blueberry pancakes. I didn't want to wake you; you looked so beautiful and peaceful. I had to go pick some stuff up. Sleep as long as you want because I don't want you tired you, N_

Heather jumped up and ran to the kitchen, there was nothing better than Naya's blueberry pancakes. Naya had put the plate of pancakes on the table with a cup of coffee and a bottle of syrup sitting next to it. And another note.

_My goddess, I hope you're enjoying breakfast. Eat up you will need your strength tonight. Now if you finish the pancakes I left out I put more in the fridge. Oh and when you're ready there are bubbles, candles and a cd with songs that make me think of you next to the tub. Love you, N_

Heather was wondering what tonight was, what Naya had planned. But she went about things, finishing her pancakes and coffee then heading to the bathroom.

Naya had set a lighter, a small stereo and another note on the bathroom counter. Heathers heart swelled with love at all the work Naya had put in this.

_My Angel, Before I came in here I seen you sleeping and I wanted nothing more than to cuddle up against you but I have stuff that I needed to get start your bath and after it's filled add the jar next to the tub. Oh and play my cd, the first song is my favorite. When you're done here throw the robe on the back of the door on. I should be home soon. Love you, N_

Heather started her bath pouring more bubbles than needed and then shut off the water. She then grabs the jar by the tub, popping it open and pouring in the rose petals and running over to the radio turning on the cd.

'Every time I look at you, you always look so beautifulDriving on the road again the Chevy's packed and it is duskAnd I will take some photographs so I can dream of you' Heather smiles as she slips into the tub. Covering her chest up with bubbles.

_'Can't say I felt such twisting in my heart this wayWe pitch a tent and I won't sleep I might just stay awakeThe fire's burning, softly singing songs so close to you'_

Heather closed her eyes and relaxed, slipping further into the bath she hadn't felt this content in the longest time.

_'Do you believe in love at first sight, I think you do Lying naked under the coversThose are the best days of my life'_

Everything in her life was better than she ever dreamed of. She was finally dating someone who truly loved her and who she loved equally as much.

_'Can't take away those times we stayed up and we talked all night,Chain smoking cigarettes and three bottles of red wine'_

Naya was her everything and each day with her was better than the last. She finally found her soul mate.

"Falling asleep together holding your body close to mineAnd in the morning your eyes open, so innocentThe sun is blazing we are sweaty you look lovelyNothing else matters anymore, cause you're in my arms again"

Heather heard a beautiful sound coming from the doorway and when she opened her eyes her girlfriend was walking towards her singing.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, I think you do. Lying naked under the covers. Those are the best days of my life"

Naya kneels down by the bathtub, pushing up her sleeves and grabs a wash clothing running it over Heathers arms and down chest.

"Oh, I'll never want to be without you. So, just stay with me, I will love you endlessly"

Heather scoots forward and rests her head on her knees allowing Naya to wash her back.

"How has your morning been?" Naya kisses Heathers shoulder.

"It was very nice. Thank you." Heather turns her head and quickly kisses Naya's lips. "Thank you. I just wish you had been here to eat breakfast and bathe with me."

"Me too babe. Now if you want I'd like to take you out tonight."

"Yes Nay, I would love to."

"Good. So now my planning wasn't a waste. I have something else for you." Naya takes Heathers face in her hands pulling it towards her eagerly smashing their lips together allowing Heather to slip her tongue in her mouth. "Mmm."

Heather slowly pulls back "Naya will you please grab me that robe?"

Naya opens her eyes slowly missing the contact from her girlfriends lips. "Yea...sure."

"Close your eyes. If you don't like it let me know and I'll get you a different one." Naya opens the white box pushing it across the bed for Heather to see.

Heather pulls out an orange strapless dress. "It's beautiful. I love it, thank you." Heather grabs Naya's face giving her a quick peck.

"I'm glad you like it, I want to see you in it tonight. I also want you to wear these." Naya pulled a small black jewelry bag out of her pocket, dumping the bag in her hand. "I seen these in a window a few days ago and I thought of you."

Heather stares at the small silver heart earrings. "These are beautiful Naya. But you didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't. So dinner is at 7 so we pretty much have the day to do what ever you want."

"I was going to go call my mom if you would come sit next to me." Heather figured it was time to let her mom know that she was no longer with Taylor and that it didn't matter because she was in a relationship with the most beautiful person she had ever met.

"I can do that." Heather sat on the couch, Naya sat as close as possible putting her hand on Heathers thigh. "It will be ok babe."

Naya watched as Heathers hands started to shake as she was rolling threw her contacts. Heather didn't know why she was so nervous, she had hoped that her mom would be happy for her but there is always that chance she will be upset. Her nerves calmed down a bit when she felt Naya's fingers locking with hers.

"Hey mom."

"I'm good. How have you been?" Naya wished she could hear what Mrs. Morris was saying on the other end.

"Work has been great." Naya felt Heathers palms start to sweat and her girlfriend grip tighten around her hand. She knew Mrs. Morris had finally brought up Taylor, this was it.

"Actually Taylor and I broke up awhile ago." The thumb that smoothed over Heathers hand was starting to calm her down, she could feel Naya trying to do anything to calm her down that wouldn't distract her.

"I don't love him anymore."

"Mom, I've already moved on why would I give him a second chance?" Why was it so hard for her mother to understand she didn't want him, that she didn't love him anymore."

"Leave her name out of this. This would have happened regardless." Naya looked into Heather's blue eyes and watched as tears formed and started rolling down her cheeks. Naya rubbed the sleeve of her shirt over the wet cheeks, wishing there was more she could do.

"I love her more than I have ever loved anyone." Heather was starting to get furious at the fact that her mom and Taylor have been in contact and he had been bad mouthing Naya to her mother.

"She didn't break him and I up. None of this is her fault, so I'll say it again leave Naya out of this." Naya was really curious as to what Mrs. Morris said to set Heather off like this.

"Call me when you are ready to listen to me because I don't think you really understand how bad Taylor acted most days. You have no idea how many times I ran to her crying because of him. Naya is my girlfriend, my girlfriend not my friend. And I love her, you need to accept that."

"The fact is that one day I'm going to marry her and we will have kids and I will want you there for all of that but if you can't accept our relationship then I don't care. I can't keep being who you want me to be. I have to be happy for myself now."

"Ok call me later then, I love you mom." It amazed Naya how even though Mrs. Morris upset Heather she was still able to tell her she loved her. Heather had a good heart, she never asked for anything or wanted anything but Naya wanted so much for her mom to approve this relationship.

Heather set her phone on the couch and leaned over into Naya's arms. "Thank you for sitting with me. I'm sorry you had to listen to all that."

"Don't apologize." Naya ran her hands threw the blonde hair. "We don't have to go out tonight if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. You've put so much time and effort into this, I want to do it."

"Why don't you go lie down and relax for awhile. Then we can decide if we still want to go out."

"Ok." Heather stands up and before she can start walking Naya grabs he arms pulling her down.

"I love you Heather Morris. And I'm proud to call you my girlfriend."

Heather climbs on her girlfriend putting her legs on both sides of Naya's legs. "Thank you." She wraps her arms around Naya's neck and pulling her into a quick peck. "Thank you for everything."

Naya runs her hands down Heathers back to her ass, grabbing it and pulling her closer. "Even with tears in your eyes and you hair all tangled you're still the sexiest person I've ever seen. How is that?"

Heather chuckles and kisses Naya's forehead. "I don't know about sexy."

"How about gorgeous? Beautiful? Flawless or Perfect?"

"Maybe if we are talking about you."

"I'm being serious Heather." Naya tucks a blonde strand of hair behind Heathers ear, resting her hand on her girlfriend's cheek.

Heather begins to pull away and Naya quickly pulls Heathers ass causing her to fall back on Naya's chest. "Naya."

"Heather." Naya mocks her girlfriend.

"I thought you were going to let me go lay down to rest."

"Why are you getting so uncomfortable with me telling you that you're sexy?"

"I'm not. I just want to go lay down."

Naya can feel Heather getting impatient, slowly she release her grip on Heathers butt. Allowing Heather to slip off and head down the hall.

Heather didn't mean to get that way with Naya it was just that when Heather asked her mother why she would ever give Taylor a second chance she told her that Naya and she were just infatuated with each and after the sex wore off they wouldn't have any kind of relationship. A part of Heather didn't want to believe her mother but another part felt like she might be right. How long would their sexy phase last? She was starting to get scared that Naya would leave her when she wasn't enough anymore.

Naya felt that following Heather into the bedroom would lead to an argument after the way she pulled away. She felt hurt when Heather acted the way she did, was she not suppose to give her girlfriend a compliment? She decided it was best to give her space and take a nap on the couch.

Heather wanted to sneak back to the bedroom to see if Naya was upset. Slowly she crept in front of the sofa and noticed her girlfriend sleeping. She knelt down in front of Naya, brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her cold cheek. "I'm sorry."

Naya grabs Heathers hand locking their fingers. "I'll forgive you if you come lay with me?"

"Naya, there isn't enough room for both of us."

Naya quickly pulled her hand from Heathers and rolled over. "Fine. I'm just going to go back to my nap."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nope I'm just tired. You go ahead do whatever you want."

"Naya why are you acting this way?" Heather asked getting irritated and then under her breath she said. "I guess my mom was right."

Naya shot up quickly. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Heather shook her head. "Well it seems like you are and honestly I'm not having it. I've never been anything but nice to you and you want to go and tell me your mother was right about our relationship even though she has never seen how we are with each other. That's messed up."

"She told me that I should give Taylor another chance because you'd be done with me as soon as I wasn't enough anymore."

Naya lowers her voice. "You believe that I would just get rid of you like that? I said I loved you and I meant forever. Do you really believe your mother?"

"I don't, I just don't want her to be right. I'm scared that one day you will realize that you aren't good enough for me."

Naya slides down the couch sitting on the blondes lap, intertwining their fingers. "Honey, stop. Why would you start to push me away? You could have told me how you felt. One day I'm going to want to marry you someday but if we aren't able to talk now then we won't ever make it to that day."

"I know but sometime it's just hard, everyone thinks your this perfect sexy women and I'm glad I'm with you but what happens the day you find someone who is smarter, prettier or even funnier? I can't compete with that." Heather can feel the warmth of the tears running down her cheeks. Feeling embarrassed she turned her head staring down the hall wanting to get from underneath Naya.

"Heather look at me. You know why this relationship works because you and I have been best friends forever and we didn't have to force a romance. Overtime we formed something that can't be broke easily. Plus I can't find anyone smarter, prettier or funnier than you. Please kiss me; you're making me feel sad."

"Sorry."

"Do you trust me when I say I'm not going to leave you?" Heather nods, as their lips crash together. "I" Kiss. "Love" Kiss. "You" Kiss. "And don't you ever forget that because we aren't going to have this talk again. Next time your mom or anyone else casts doubts about our relationship you need to let me know especially if it's going to lead to you pushing me away."

Heather runs her fingers threw Naya's long dark hair. "You're amazing."

"So are you baby."

"Can we still have our date night?" Naya nods.

Naya finished straightening her hair and applying the final touches to her make up.

"Wow you look stunning." Heather walks up behind Naya putting her hands around her waist. "You almost ready."

Naya turned and looked at the girl holding her. "Look at you, you're gorgeous." Naya loved the way Heathers orange dress clung to her and ended mid-thigh, the way her lose curls fell around her face and down to her boobs made Naya's mouth water.

Heather puts her hand under Naya's chin pulling her face up "Babe, my face is up here."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Heather takes one good look at Naya's little black dress, her very little black dress, between Naya's smooth tan legs and her boobs being pushed up was making Heather hot. "You look sexy."

"Let me grab my purse and we can go."

Naya puts the car in park and turns to her blonde. "You wait right here." Heather nods as Naya grabs her bag and jumps out of the car running around to open the passenger door.

Heather takes the hand Naya holds out slowly stepping out of the car. "Thank you."

"This is that Italian restaurant we went to a few months ago wasn't it? Naya nods as she opens the door.

"Good Evening Ladies. Reservation name?"

"Rivera." Naya feels Heather intertwine their fingers together.

"Ah-yes private table for 2, right this way."

The hostess pointed them to their seats. Naya pulls out Heathers seat, then sits across from her. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"A bottle of red wine." After the hostess walks away moments later the waiter returned with their wine.

"I'm Austin and I'll be your waiter tonight." He begins pouring their wine, catching Heathers eyes and flashing her a smile. "Are you ready to order?" The girls both shake their heads but he only notices Heather. "I'll give you some more time and be back in a few."

"He was totally checking you out." Naya giggles.

"No he wasn't."

"Heather, he couldn't peel his eyes off of you. It was like I wasn't even here."

"Are you jealous?" Heather smiles from ear to ear.

"Nope because I know that tonight you will be sleeping in my bed in my arms."

"I love you. Now give me a quick kiss." Heathers leans in halfway letting Naya come the rest of the way, letting their lips touch long enough for their hearts to skip a beat.

"Here he comes."

"Ok ladies are you ready to order." Naya can see Austin staring at Heather again and she tries to hold back her laughter.

"I am are you ready baby?" Heather tries to make it obvious to the boy that's she's on a date but he doesn't take the hint and continues staring.

"What can I get you?"

"Well I'll have the spaghetti and my girlfriend will have." Heather points across the table to Naya.

"And I'll have the ravioli."

"Ok I'll take your menus and your dinner should be out shortly."

"He really likes you babe."

"I keep trying to hint to him I'm with you."

"Babe let's be honest, you look like sex. If I didn't know you I would probably be trying to pick you up to."

"But I wish we could just enjoy this night to ourselves."

"We can, next time he comes over I'll say something."

"Its fine lets just ignore it, this is about us." "Ok. So this is going to sound so Santana of me but I really do wish you'd hold my hand." "Of course." Heather reaches out grabbing Naya's small hand. "You don't want to cover my hand up with a napkin do you." The girls let out a small giggle.

"I would never want to hide this. Oh look here he comes."

"I've come out to let you know our chef is running a bit behind tonight and the food might take a little bit longer."

"That's fine." Heather smiles to be polite but and then he walks away.

"Do you want to try some of this?" Heather nods and Naya cuts up a piece of her ravioli and carefully feeds her girlfriend.

"That is really good. You want to try mine?" Naya has ordered spaghetti at least 100 times but she wanted wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to allow Heather to feed her. Heather carefully wraps a little bit of the spaghetti around the fork and slowly brings it to her girlfriends mouth.

Heather leans over the table enough to clean off the spaghetti sauce of Naya's bottom lip, carefully running her thumb over her girlfriends plump lip and then bringing her thumb back to her mouth licking the sauce. Naya watches as Heather licks her finger and she can feel her underwear getting damp. Heather can see Naya's dark eyes fill with lust as she pulls her finger out of her mouth. "Naya you should probably learn self control."

"Huh what?"

"I said that you needed to learn self control."

"I can control myself."

"Ok." Heather dips her finger in her spaghetti sauce and brings it to her mouth slowly sucking on it.

"Will you excuse my for a minute, I need to run to the bathroom." Before Heather can say anything she jumps out of her seat.

"Self control babe."

"Dinner was fun tonight." Heather says digging threw her drawer for her favorite pink flannel pajama pants and an old baggy dance shirt, then throwing her hair into a messy pony tail.

"Tonight was definitely a good night. That waiter looked sad when you wouldn't take his number."

"I tried apologizing to him." Heather climbed under the covers, lying in the middle of the bed.

"Are you tired?" Naya walks to the bed with nothing more than one of Heathers t-shirts on and crawls into bed cuddling up against the blonde.

Heather wraps her arm around Naya and kisses her hair. "Not really. What time do we have work tomorrow?"

"8. We have no brittana scenes tomorrow so I'm not too excited."

"Me either but you do have a big song coming up so I can't wait to see that."

"Hey um. On our next day off do you want to maybe go back to your apartment and get the rest of your stuff?"

"You think we are ready?"

"You already have a drawer and some closet space, I want us to officially live together. I want to see your family pictures hanging on next to mine. And give you a portion of my closet."

"I think it's a wonderful idea."


	13. Chapter 13

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review, it would mean a lot. This is all made up.

Chapter 13

"It's moving day!" Naya ran and jumped into Heathers arms.

"Yes, it's moving day." Heather tightens her arms around Naya's waist. "Why are you so excited?"

Naya wrapped her arms further around Heathers neck running her fingers threw the blonde hair. "I just feel like now that you are finally closing the Taylor chapter and I have cleared half of my closet. We will get to be our own little family."

"The Rivera-Morris family." Heather smiles from ear to ear.

"I was thinking the Morris-Rivera family. You always come first."

"You, my girlfriend, are going to get laid tonight if you keep sweet talking me."

"I'd like that very much."

Heather kissed Naya once more before setting her down. "Let's get going so we can get home."

"Let's get my clothes first. If you want to pack the dresser I'll get the closet."

"Ok babe." Naya opens the top drawer and pulls out a sexy black thong. "Any chance I can get you to wear these when we get home?" Naya twirls them around her finger.

Heather walks over to Naya grabbing the thong from her. "Possibly." She reaches around sticking the thong in Naya's back pocket. "But even if I do who said you get to see them on me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" The girls both turn around and see Taylor standing in the doorway.

"I'm taking my stuff."

"I'm not talking to you Heather I'm talking to her."

"Naya, don't answer him. He doesn't deserve an explanation."

"It's ok Heather let him blame me and yell at me."

"You stole my girlfriend, I trusted you with her and you took her."

"Keep packing babe." Heather walks back in her closet and Naya takes a step closer to Taylor. "I didn't steal her. I treated her with nothing but respect and love, you didn't." Naya takes another step closer and lowers her voice so Heather couldn't hear. "When you were off playing baseball, I was here holding her in my arms."

"You bitch! I knew she was cheating on me."

"Don't be an idiot Heather is not the type of person to ever cheat."

"Let me let you in on a little secret. Her mom and I have been talking and we both agree that anytime now Heather will realize she doesn't love you more than a friend and she will be back in my arms then. I love her more than anything."

"I think you love baseball more than her and you definitely love your friends more. What were you doing all those times you called and cancelled on her? So don't act like you ever loved her."

"Seriously Naya how fucking dumb do you have to be? Heather and I have broken up a million times over the years and she still comes back to me. Hell that second night she was with you she texted me and told me she didn't mean for things to end the way they did."

"Heather, can we go?" Naya yelled getting impatient with this boy standing in front of her.

"I'll be ready in a sec."

"Nay what's wrong you were quite the whole way home?" Heather drags her bags into the bedroom.

"I'm fine." Naya pulls 2 more bags into the bedroom.

Heather drops her bags and turns to wraps her arms around the smaller girl's neck. "Talk to me, keep in mind that you were the one that said we need to talk to each other."

"I know it's just Taylor said that you texted him the second night we were together and I'm just trying to figure when you could have texted him considering we laid in bed together that whole night."

"You're right we did but I did text him."

Naya took a step back from her girlfriend. "Heather are you kidding me right now." Naya could feel a warm tear roll down her face. "When did you text him because we never once got out of bed."

Heather had never felt this scared or nervous around Naya. Her hands felt all warm and clammy, as much as she rubbed her hands on her pants they seemed to become damper. "When you were asleep."

"I don't ever remember you getting out of bed." Naya closed her eyes letting more tears fall.

"I didn't." Heather watched her girlfriends mascara start to run down her wet cheeks.

Naya took a deep breath in and then out. "Lets see if I understand this right, you and I have sex all day and night, I fall asleep and the first thing you do is text the guy you left 48 hours before. If I said anything that isn't true then let me know."

Heather stood not really sure what to say. She knew she had hurt Naya.

"It's true, isn't it?"

Heather nodded. "But it's not the way it seems."

"Well neither is our relationship." Naya stormed off to the bedroom slamming the door.

It only took a second and Heather followed right behind, slamming the door opened. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to throw a fit this time. What I did was wrong and I take responsibility but you never asked my side of the story."

"I'm leaving." Naya grabbed her keys and started toward the bedroom door."

"Like hell you're not." Heather stood against the door. "We are going to talk; I'm begging you let me explain."

"Please move Heather. I don't want to be around you right now. I need to cool down or I might say or do something I'll regret."

Heather steps away from the door and Naya walks races out.

"Naya wait."

Naya stops in the living room and turns around to see Heather coming down the hall. "What?"

"I love you and if you walk out on me then we are done. I made a mistake and I'd much rather have you yell at me than to ignore me."

"Heather texting Taylor especially after we get done having sex hurts and then you waited until I fell asleep feels like your sneaking around."

Heather takes her phone out for Naya to take. "Look at the message. I just told him that it wasn't fair what I did to him and he deserves someone who will love him. He told me he loved me and I told him my heart wasn't with him anymore it was with someone else. That's the whole conversation so sorry that the first few days I was struggling with the fact that I had just left someone broken hearted when I was more in love than I had ever been. I did text him while you were sleeping because I looked at you and my heart swelled with more love than it ever had before. So yeah I texted him and I shouldn't have to feel like this. For crying out loud Taylor was my boyfriend when you and I kissed one too many times and before you became my girlfriend I texted him."

"I had no idea that-"

"You never asked. I tried to tell you a few minutes ago but you wouldn't listen so now I'm not going to listen to you. And maybe that's childish of me but I don't want to be around someone who won't trust me enough with a guy I haven't loved for a long time."

Heather tuned away and head toward the guest bedroom, locking the door. She didn't understand how they went from a good day to a bad one. Why didn't Naya just listen to her the first time? Did her girlfriend really not trust her?

Naya didn't know if Heather could forgive her. She knew she should have given her the benefit of the doubt after Taylor told her but how was Naya suppose to know.

Instead of bothering Heather, Naya decided it was best to make dinner and hope her girlfriend was hungry enough to come join her.

Naya knocked on Heathers door. No answer. She slowly walked in and seen her girlfriend sleeping. Naya leaned over kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry." She kissed her again. "I love you."

Naya headed back towards the kitchen, grabbed a plate of dinner and sat up to the table. She felt lonely but she knew she needed to give her space, she was just hoping Heather would forgive her before she had to go sleep in her bed alone.

10 passed then 11, midnight came and Heather still hadn't come out. Naya was sleeping alone tonight; she changed into one of heathers shirts so she could at least be able to have her scent to keep company.

Heather woke up feeling lonely; it just wasn't the same sleeping with out girlfriend. Even though she was still annoyed with Naya for not listening she couldn't be without her love for one more second.

Naya felt the bed shift as she rolled over she seen her girlfriend crawling into the bed. A smile grew on her face.

Heather laid her head on Naya's chest, while Naya wrapped her arms tight around her body. "I love you Naya Marie."

Naya was confused but she was happy to have her girl lying in her arms. "I love you too Heather."

"Nay."

"Hm, yea."

"Will you forgive me for getting so angry at you?"

"Only if you forgive for not listening to you."

Heather lifts her head enough to meet Naya's lips for a quick kiss. "All is forgiven then."

"All is forgiven."

"Morning sunshine." Heather leans over kissing Naya. "Breakfast is ready. When you want to get up."

"Why aren't you in bed?" Naya yanks Heather on top of her. "It's too cold without you."

"I wanted to make you breakfast to say I was sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I should be sorry."

Heather rolls on her side prolong herself up on her elbow to look Naya in her dark eyes. "No, you are my girlfriend and I probably should have told you I texted Taylor and why I did. You are my person and I want to tell you everything."

"I love you."

"I want to do something for you tonight. Please say you have nothing planned."

"I'm all yours, I have nothing planned."

Heather kissed the tip of Naya's nose. "Pack a bag."

"Where are we going?"

"Just away for the night. We don't have work until late tomorrow night so I figured maybe we can go out and I can show you just how much you are the only person I'll ever want."

"What do you want me to pack?"

"A change of clothes, a bathing suit and a pair of pajamas."

Naya watched as a smile crept of Heathers face. "What are you planning?"

"A little get away." Heather kissed Naya's lips. "You, me and a little romance. Does that sound ok?"

"Sounds perfect. When are we leaving?"

"Well it's almost 10 right now, we can check in anytime after noon and it takes 2 hours to get there. So it's completely up to you."

"By the time I eat, shower and pack it will be noon-ish."

"And in Naya time that is like 2 or 3. So I'm going to run and pick up a few things." She kissed Naya's cheek and then got out of bed. "I love you baby. Take all the time you need to get ready."

"Okay. I love you too, Hemo."

As Heather pulls into the Hotel she looks over noticing her girlfriend had doused off and all though it may have been a turn off for most people the drool coming out of the side of Naya's mouth was quite sexy. Heather lightly runs her hands over Naya's thigh. "We are here baby."

"Hm, what?" A groggy Naya begins to wake.

Heather pulls up the valet. "We are here. Let's grab our bags so they can park the car."

"Oh ok." Naya opening the door and stretching.

Heather walked to the trunk grabbing hers and Naya's bags. "It's ok babe I got them."

The older gentleman opens the door to greet the girls. "Evening Ladies. May I take your bags?"

"It's alright we've got them but thanks anyways." Heather leads Naya to the front desk.

"Checking-in?" The woman looks up from her computer at the girls. Heather nods. "Last name?"

"Morris."

"Ahh yes, Heather Morris. The Honeymoon Suite. You're going to take the elevator all the way up to the top; your room will be the first door and if there is anything you need, let us know."

"Thank you."

Naya laces her fingers in with Heathers as the step on the elevator together. They spent the trip up quiet. When the doors opened Heather took her hand back and unlocked the door.

Heather and Naya look at the room filled with lit candles and rose pedals on the floor. "Wow, Hemo this is amazing."

"I know we just got here but why don't you go change into your bathing suit and meet me in the hot tub." Naya grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom.

Heather knew that Naya would end up bringing 3 or 4 bathing suits and picking from there so she took the opportunity to change into a simple baby blue bikini and throw her hair up in a quick ponytail.

Naya looks over her 3 bathing suit options, a red one that was half a size too small on top, a strapless pink one that highlighted her tan skin and a plain black one.

When Naya walked out she seen Heather leaning over the hot tub swirling her finger around the water. Her girlfriend's ass locked great bent over, when Naya got close enough she lightly smacked it, causing Heather to jump a little.

"Hey sexy, I didn't even hear you coming. You look really good. You know red is one of my favorite colors on you." Heather held her hand out to help Naya in the hot tub quickly following in after.

"Thanks for doing this Hemo."

"You don't have to thank me for anything. Tonight is all about us and how much I appreciate and love you."

"You're such a good girlfriend."

Heather pulls Naya's back toward her, throwing her hair up in a very messy ponytail. She kisses her neck and then brings her hands up to Naya's shoulders, slowly massaging them. "Summer is coming up pretty quick do you have any plans?"

"I'll probably be in the studio more. Is their anything you want to do together? You are going to be my priority this summer."

"I am?"

"Yes sweetheart." She pauses for a second. "My album should be done in the next year, and then I'm going to hopefully get booked for a tour. So I want to spend every chance I get with you before this takes off... Did you have any plans?"

"I was thinking about getting back into some intense dancing. I kind of miss dancing like I use to."

"You should I'd love to watch you."

"I'm only thinking about it so it's not for sure."

Naya leans back into her girlfriend's chest, letting Heather massage up and down her arms and hands. "Well I support you no matter what you want to do."

Heather kisses Naya's shoulder lightly, letting her lips linger a little longer. "Can I ask you a dumb question?"

"I'm sure it won't be dumb but go ahead."

"Two years from now, where do you think we will be?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

"Ok two years where will we be, Hm. We will be married, hopefully, getting ready to start a family. I honestly don't care where my career is as long as you and I are still together."

"Married and a family?" Heather felt her heart swell with love and joy. She couldn't get the image of Naya holding a mini Naya in her arms.

"Is that not where you thought we would be?" Naya didn't know if she was jumping to conclusions and Heather was scared or if she was thinking the same thing.

"It's exactly where I want to be. You have no idea how much I want that with you."

"Tell me how much." Naya turns facing Heather, wrapping her legs around the dancer's waist and her arms around her neck. "Tell me exactly how you want the next 2 years to happen and I'll do everything I can to make it a reality for us."

"You can't laugh and if you don't like any parts we can adjust it together." Heather says nervously.

"I won't laugh." Naya can see the blue in Heathers eyes change as she becomes more nervous, she slowly leans in giving her a kiss of reassurance. "Baby, please tell me."

"Ok, well I want to be at least engaged to you in the next 6 months, but only if we are ready and our relationship is still strong."

Naya nodded. "Are you planning on popping the question?"

"If you don't I will."

"No, I will. I'm deciding it right now. I get to. So go on."

"I want to be married in the next year." Naya let's a huge smile take over her face as she nods.

"I want to be married at least a year before we starting having kids as long as our lives aren't too busy."

"I think I could live with that. Now important question how many and would we adopt or would one of us carry them?"

"2 or 3. And I think I'd kind of like to carry one of them if not all of them."

"I like the idea of 2 but I want there to be a year or two age difference. If you want to carry our children I'm ok with that."

"Our children. I like the sound of that."

"I don't think we need to make any changes to our 2- year plan except maybe buying a huge house with a big yard after we are married."

"Ok enough talk about babies and weddings and the future. I want to give you something unless you're hungry."

"I can wait for to eat. What are you going to give me?"

Heather runs her hands down Naya's back and to her bathing suit bottoms, untying them and grabbing her ass, pulling her closer. "Go get your pajamas on and lie on the bed."

Naya grabbed a towel wrapping it around her bare bottom as she ran to the bathroom. She looked around in her bag for her sexy pjs she packed but she couldn't find them all she seen was a pair of old red flannel pants and black tank top. Heather must have taken them out of the bag.

Heather in the bathroom across the living room, threw on her red lacy lingerie. "You in bed yet?"

"Yes." Naya yelled back.

Slowly she crept out of the bathroom, walking to the side of the bed. Nervously Heather walked closer. "You like?"

"This is for me?" Naya stared at Heather taking in every inch of her body. Heather nodded. "Possibly the best gift ever. Come lay next to me."

Heather slide into the middle of the bed so Naya could comfortably straddle her. "I love your pjs Nay." Heather giggled.

"You think this is funny?" Naya smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes, because you pack all these over the top sexy outfits when this is my favorite one. I think you look sexiest when you look like this."

"Like a mess?"

Heather tucked a strand of dark hair behind Naya's ear. "No, when you have no make up on, you're hair is a mess and you're wearing flannel."

Naya giggles "Flannel is a turn on for you?"

"When you're wearing it. You baby are just naturally sexy."

Naya blushes. "So I get to do whatever I want to you?"

"If you want."

Naya brings her lips down to Heather earlobe, nibbling it. "I very much want too." She intertwines her hand with her girlfriends above her head. Naya's runs her other hand over the pale stomach and under Heathers bra, kneading her breast. Naha brought her face inches away from Heathers lips feeling her breath quicken and grow warmer.

"Nay, let me take this off." Naya sits up enough to let her slide the tank top off.

"Hold on." Naya slides off Heather and sits next to her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just think instead of sex I want to just cuddle."

"Now I know I did something wrong."

"No, babe." Naya let's out a small giggle. "I'm loving every minute of this. I just want you to hold me and maybe talk some more."

"If that's what you want, it's your night my love."

"Don't worry we will still have time to make love all night. I have 2 years to practice making babies with you."

To the reviewer that said something about the cast, next chapter I will be starting to bring the cast more into the story. So if anyone else has any suggestions I'm willing to listen. I don't want anyone to get bored.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reading.

Chapter 14

"Get up now!" Dianna and Lea take turns knocking on the bedroom door.

Naya opens the door. "How did you 2 get in here?"

"We had a key, not the point. Tell Heather to get dressed and meet us in the living room."

"Ok?"

Heather sat on the couch cuddling into Naya. "No, you guys need to sit at opposite ends of the couch."

"Lea is right, so hurry we aren't going to all be late for work because of you guys."

Heather links her hand with Naya's and slides down the couch. "No touching each other." Dianna glares at the girls as they drop each other's hands.

"Mind telling Heather and me what we did wrong."

"This is a sex-ervention, you guys are spending way much time together and don't get us wrong we love that you guys are together but Dianna and I worried. Since you 2 have been together we have hung out once."

"That can't be right, I'm sure Naya and I have been out with you guys several times."

"No, the cast has hangout at least once a week for the past few months. You guys have not been their once."

"You guys act like an old married couple."

"Trust me Naya and I definitely don't have sex like one." Lea and Dianna look at each other both wishing they had not heard that. "I think I see your guys point now."

"Me too, but I love her and it's hard for me to stay away from her." Naya reaches her hand over grabbing Heathers.

"Well Lea and were thinking today we are just filming that quick number and the rest of the cast is going bowling afterward maybe you guys would like to come."

Naya and Heather look at each other and nod. "One more thing. Di and I think it's best if maybe Heather spends the night at my house afterward."

"What's taking away my girlfriend going to accomplish?" Naya says defensively.

"Baby they might be kind of right. We haven't really hung out with anyone in awhile and I don't want to become one of those couples who cuts off their friends because they have an amazing girlfriend."

"I guess you're right, I just don't like the idea of spending a night away from you."

"Di will you please keep my girlfriend company tonight?"

"I'd love to. Now we are going to go so you can have time to finish getting ready for work."

"Nay look you actually managed to knock down a pin." Heather laughed as Naya took a seat on her lap, wrapping her tan arms around Heathers neck. "Are you having fun?"

"Lots of fun." Naya quickly kisses Heather.

"No PDA." Mark yells.

"I don't get to see my girlfriend tonight so I get to kiss this beautiful blonde all I want right now."

"It's almost time for me to go. I can see Lea is getting restless."

Naya lays her head in the crook of Heathers shoulders. "I can see that too. I'm going to miss you."

"Me too but I'm sure you and Di will have a nice time catching up."

Lea and Dianna walk up. "Not to break this up but the guys are leaving and I was wondering if you were ready too Heather."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I just have to grab my bag from Nays car."

"That's fine my stuff is in Lea's car."

Naya stands up helping Heather up. "I'll walk Heather to your car. And then we can trade."

Naya grabs Heather leading her toward the car. "As much as I'm going to miss you I think this will be good for us."

"I do too. Heather, will you promise me that you'll call right before you do to bed."

"Of course baby." Heather opens the car door grabbing her bag and then the two starts to head toward the opposite end of the parking log.

The girls walk in silence playing with each other's hands until they reach Lea's car. "This is it, my first night without my girl."

"We will make it, I'm sure you and Di will have lots of fun."

Naya opens the passenger door for Heather. "Love you."

"I love you too Naya Marie." Heather pulls Naya's face closer, tenderly kissing her lips. "Have fun and I'll call you later."

"Remember when you use to come over here and we'd get wasted. It seems like forever ago." Naya grabs two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila walking back towards the living room sitting on the other end of the couch away from Dianna.

"Naya you were the one getting drunk, I was the one listening to you cry over Heather and how she would never love you."

"You're lying." Dianna shook her head. "How come you never told me?" Naya pours the shots, handing Di one.

"What would you have done?"

"Probably nothing. But I'd say things turned out pretty good." Naya's smile lit up at the thought of how happy she was.

"So besides the sex how are things with Heather?"

"Really good. She has been the best thing to walk into my life. I really love her Di."

"I know you do, it sickens Lea and I watching you guys on set all the time. Heather was made for you."

"We were talking about a 2 year plan a few nights ago and how she would like to be engaged in the next 6 months."

Dianna lets out a laugh. "A two year plan?"

"Yes 2 years, a lot will be changing in the next two years for her and I. Plus five years seems too far into the future to start planning."

"True. Do you want to be engaged that soon?"

"Is it really soon? I mean Heather has been my best friend for a long time and according to everyone we've always seemed like a couple, the only difference between now and then is that I call her my girlfriend now."

"I'm watching your face as you talk about her and you're glowing. I don't think I've ever met two people more in love."

"Thanks." Naya pours two more shots and the girls take them.

"So I never asked you, how do your parents feel about your new girlfriend?"

"Um." Naya grabs another shot quickly throwing it back. "I haven't told them yet."

"Naya." Dianna looks at her, disappointed and shocked.

"It's not like I'm hiding it or anything. I guess I just got so wrapped up with my love for Heather that I didn't think about telling my family."

"You aren't mad that Di and I separated you and Naya are you?"

"No, not at all." Heather hides behind a smile, secretly being home sick. The same feeling that she got as a kid every year she went to dance camp for a week and had to leave her mom.

"Is their anything you would like to do?"

"I'm kind of tired if you don't mind me going to bed early." Truth was that Heather just wanted to go call her girlfriend. She wanted to hear Naya's voice, and then go to bed so tomorrow could come and she could kiss her girlfriends lips again.

"That's fine, I'm pretty tired too. You know where the bedroom is and the bathroom, if you need anything even someone to talk to I'm just down the hall."

"Thanks." Lea extends her arms allowing Heather to hug her.

Heather races to the bedroom and pulls out her phone.

"Heather." Naya yells as she hears Dianna laughing in the background.

"Are you and Di having fun honey?"

"I am but I miss you a lot." "I'm going to let you get back to your fun." Naya can hear the sadness in Heathers voice. "Baby, I can talk if you want me too." "It's fine I'm just going to go to bed. Love you." "I love you too. Sweet dreams my angel. I'm going to text you in a few minutes."

"Ok. I'll let you go."

Heather changed into her pjs, brushed her teeth and then climbed into bed holding her phone up to her chest. _Heather:I wish I were lying next to you, holding you, kissing you, rubbing my hands over your stomach and my fingers down... You know where. Anyways I miss you and love you but I am glad we are doing this because it makes me appreciate being with you so much more. I love you and cannot wait to see you tomorrow. Sleep tight._

Heather felt much better. She still wanted Naya by her side but she did not want to be the needy, attached girlfriend.

_Naya:I love you. _-

"You and Heather done talking?"

Naya read Heathers text message and felt her body warm up at the simple 'I love you' Heather gave her, it was a short message but those 3 words, even threw text, made her feel overwhelmed with love and compassion. "Yea she's going to bed."

"It's cute how you guys are acting during your first night apart."

"I don't think she's having fun but sadly this will probably be our future."

"What are you talking about Nay?"

"I'm talking about the future. As soon as my album is done I'm hoping to get booked for a tour, causing me to be gone for awhile and I'd kind of like to see Heather back on stage dancing and the way she was talking the other night she wants to tour again. So we will be spending a lot of time apart."

"Are you scared to be away from her for so long?"

"Honestly I am. A night, maybe 2 nights is nothing but a week with her hurts to even think about it. Heather makes me feel whole, she's my rock."

"I understand. And don't take this the wrong way but you ever think you guys are too attached? Before you say it, I get that you have been friends forever. I guess I just don't understand how you guys can go from unable to tell each other how you feel to living with each other over night."

"Honestly, sometimes I do feel like I'm too dependent on her. I love her but sometimes I don't feel like it's enough. That's why I always take her out, buy her things and tell her how much I love her."

"Nay honey why would you ever think your love is enough, Heather is head over heels for you."

"I can't give her things that guys like Taylor could."

"I think you've had a little too much alcohol."

"I can't protect her if someone hurts her, I can't give her kids and I can't get her mother to understand how much I love her, Di I'm completely useless. She needs a man not me."

"Naya no more alcohol. Give me the bottle." Naya shakes her head no. "I'm going to call Heather." Naya let's go of the bottle letting Dianna grab it.

"And tell her what? That I don't think I deserve her."

Dianna walks to the kitchen bringing back a bottle of water for Naya. "You deserve Heather. I know you can protect her from anything, I've seen you do it before and her mother will come around one day Taylor was a huge part of their family for years, just give it time. And if you want kids with her it's 100% possible."

Naya feels the warmth of the tears running down her eyes and then the saltiness of them as they hit her lips. "No Di it's not. They won't be my kids, they won't look like me, they won't have me running threw them. It hurts and on top of all that even if I propose to her we can't legally get married. You don't understand how much this all kills me."

Dianna reaches over running her thumbs over Naya's tears. "Have you told Heather any of this?"

"How? We planned the next 2 years out and she was so excited about kids and wanting to get married. You should have seen her eyes when she was talking about it, they were beautiful, they were the happiest I've ever seen her eyes light up."

"Even though I think you should tell her, listen to yourself trying to protect her feelings so she doesn't get hurt. You have to tell her Nay, maybe she feels the same way."

"How? I don't want to upset her."

"I think she will be more upset if you don't tell her. It's something like this that will break you guys up if you don't tell her or you wait too long. When you talk to her think of her as your best friend not your girlfriend."

Naya pauses thinking over everything her friend was telling her. "I'll tell her, I just don't know when."

"Let's get you to bed."

"Di, thanks for making me think and talk about all of this. Next time you and I hangout it will be better."

"I enjoyed this, honestly I like watching and listening to you talk about Heather, I want to find someone who talks about me like that. You have something really special and you would have to be a fool not to talk to her about how you feel."

"Morning Lea." Heather cheerfully walks into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Heather nods as Lea hands her cup. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You excited to see her?"

"You have no idea." Heather smile grows bigger.

"If you think you can survive another night without Naya, I'd like to have you over again and actually do something."

"Sorry I wasn't a better guest. Next time will be better." Heather takes a sip of her coffee, hoping that Naya will come walking threw the door at any second.

"You know that feel you get when you're with Naya, I get that feeling too... Well I mean I have it with someone else."

"You have a crush, on who?"

"Just a friend, but that's all it will ever be. Maybe we can talk about it next time. Right now I want to hear about you and Naya."

Lea watches Heathers smile grow at the sound of her girlfriend's name. "What do you want to hear?"

"Everything." Lea leads them to the living room.

"We are good. Just figuring things out as we go."

"That's it just good? I want to hear more."

"Actually perfect, Naya is a great friend but she is an even better girlfriend. I can't believe how amazing she is. Words can't describe what she means to me. She is my one and only."

"Can I just say how glad I am that you guys are finally together."

"Heather!" A voice yells as the door opens.

"Dianna, we are in here."

Dianna walks in the living room, Lea greets her with a big hug, and Heather can see the smile grow on Leas face.

"Where's Naya?"

"I'll explain in the car if you're ready to go." Heather nods and grabs her bag. "Bye Lea."

"Thanks for having me and next time we will talk more." Heather leans in hugging Lea.

Heather flies into her bedroom door seeing her girlfriend still sleeping. "Baby, why would you drink so much?" Heather kisses Naya's cheek as she climbs in bed behind her, draping her arm over the smaller girl's stomach.

Naya intertwines her fingers with the pale hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Heather let's her lips linger on the back of Naya's arm to let her know she cared. "Can I get you anything?"

"A kiss?" Naya turns letting Heathers arm fall down the bottom of her back enough to pull her closer.

"You don't have to ask for that." Heather let's her lips slowly press against Naya's. "I love you."

"I love you too so much and that's why I need to talk to you." Heather watched as Naya's face shift from happy to serious and it made her extremely nervous.

"Is it bad?" Heather and Naya both sit up.

"It's just some stuff that I feel like I need to tell you and I don't exactly know how."

"Nay, please spit it out. You're making me nervous."

Naya grabs Heathers hand and puts it her lap, nervously playing with the pale fingers. "I know we had a plan for the future."

"We don't need the plan." Naya glances into Heathers eyes and she can see how nervous shes getting.

"It's a good plan, a perfect plan and I want it so bad but I don't feel like I can give it to you."

Heather can feel the tears forming in her eyes as her biggest fear might be coming true. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"God no." Naya sits on her knees in front of Heather, wiping the tears that slowly start to slip out of her light blue eyes. "I want nothing more to be with you. But my problem is that I love you. I want to marry you in the next year, hell I'd marry you right now if I could but legally we aren't allowed to. And that hurts."

Heather watches as Naya shuts her eyes letting her tears roll quickly down her cheeks. "It hurts me too baby." Heather puts her hands on Naya's neck pulling her close enough to kiss her cheeks, tasting the saltiness of her tears. "It hurts me so much that the law doesn't recognize my love for you. But one day I know you will be my wife and I'll get to see you in a white dress and that image in my head gives me hope."

"Thank you."

"Is that all you were worried about?" Naya shakes her head. "Talk to me. What's it about?"

"Our kids."

Heather let's out a giggle. "You weren't kidding when you said you wanted to talk about the future. What about our kids?"

"I hate sounding like a complainer and laying all of this on you right now."

"It's fine, I want you to talk to me. Just breath and let it out."

Naya takes a big deep breath in and then out. "Ok I'm scared of having kids with you because they technically won't ever be mine, they won't look like me and they-"

"Stop, look at me. You're saying if you help me get pregnant and I carry our child for 9 months that you won't feel like it's yours? We can always pick a donor that looks like you, we do have options babe. Don't be scared."

"I guess you're right."

"I love you Naya and I'm not going to let anything stand in my way of marrying you or making a family with you."


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for continuing to read. Reviews would be appreciated.

Chapter 15

"Naya the house looks fine, I'm sure your mother won't check everything."

"I'm just nervous."

"For what?"

"To tell her about us. What if she flips out?"

"Babe come here." Heather pulls Naya down on her lap, making circles in her back to relax her. "Your mom will support you like she always has. Now give me a kiss because I think I just heard a car door."

"What, no." Naya runs to the window and sees her mother getting out of a cab.

"You forgot my kiss."

"Heather I'm flipping out and you want a kiss."

"Yes." Heather reaches out grabbing Naya's face and planting a small kiss on her lips. "Calm down."

"The kiss helped one more please." Heather leans in kissing both of Naya's checks and her forehead. "Thanks."

Naya opens the door before her mother can knock. "Naya!"

"Mom!" Naya tightly wraps her arms around her mom's neck. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too baby girl." Yolanda loosens her grip from her daughter kissing her forehead. "Hello Heather, I guess I didn't realize my daughter had company, come here." Yolanda gives Heather a quick hug. "I'm happy to see you."

"It's nice to see you too."

"Actually mom, Heather has been living here for awhile." Naya said handing each girl a cup of coffee and sitting down up against Heather.

"Really, and your boyfriend Taylor is alright with this?"

"Taylor and I broke up a long time ago."

"That's too bad. I'm sure you'll find someone soon, I mean you are a very pretty girl."

Heather glances over Naya. "Thank you."

"And Naya how is your love life going?"

"Actually mom that's what I wanted to tell you."

Yolanda watches as her daughter grows nervous and decides to save her the trouble. "Honey I know."

"You know what?"

"Naya I'm your mother I know everything about you. Next time though you maybe not so much PDA."

"What are you talking about?" Her mother pulls out her phone showing her the pictures. "Where did you get these?"

Heather can see Naya's face go from content to confused. "What is it Nay?"

"Apparently when we went bowling the other night and I was sitting on your lap, someone snatched a few pictures of us kissing."

Yolanda slowly takes her phone back from Naya. "Honey this is nothing to freak out about. And if it means anything I give you guys my blessing."

"Mom, thank you it means everything to hear you say that." Naya jumps up hugging her tight.

"Naya, you think I can get a minute alone with Heather?"

Naya looks over at Heather as she nods nervously. "Be nice mom."

"Heather I think you are a sweet girl and-"

"You aren't going to make us break up are you?" Heather says starting to freak out.

Yolanda sits beside Heather taking her pale hand in between her hands. "No honey, I was going to say and I'm really glad my daughter finally found someone good for her. I love how happy you've always made her feel. The day she met you she called me and told me that she had just met the most amazing beautiful person ever and halfway threw the conversation. She mentioned your name and since then you've made her into the beautiful woman that she is today. Take good care of her."

Heather didn't know what to say, in that moment she felt like she was on top of the world. Naya's mother accepted their relationship but most of all her mother accepted her and how she felt for her daughter. It was something Heather wanted from her own mother but for now this would do. "I love her more than anything and I promise I'll take good care of her."

"Naya, you can come out now." Naya walked back to the couch sitting in between her girlfriend and mother, happy that they talked and even happier with the fact that her mother loved Heather almost as much as she did. "Listen up; if you hurt Heather or mess this up I'll be disappointed in you. You've finally found someone who's worth keeping and worth fighting for."

"I know mom. She's definitely the best thing to happen to me." Naya looks at Heather, who has the biggest most beautiful smile she's ever seen on her, and kisses her cheek lightly. "Shes my better half."

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Naya shakes her head. "Babe I'm just going to go for a run, I'll be back soon."

"Ok I love you." Naya places her hand over Heathers cheek bringing her in for a quick yet passionate kiss. "Be safe." Naya watches as Heather jumps up and walks toward the bedroom to change.

"Sorry about the PDA mom."

"It's fine, I just love seeing you happy."

"If I asked you to go engagement ring shopping would you?"

"My daughter is growing up so fast, yes I'll go honey." Yolanda wraps her arms around her daughter. "I'm so proud of you Naya."

"Thanks mom."

"Its been a long trip do you mind if I rest?"

"Not at all, let me help you with your bags." Naya grabs her mothers 2 bags and leads her down the hall to the guest bedroom. "Sleep as long as you want, I'm going to go start making dinner."

"Just wake me when you're done. I want to spend as much time with you as possible." Naya nods, hugging her mother and heading back towards the kitchen.

As Naya opens the fridge she hears the front door open. "Nay?"

"In the kitchen." Naya turns around seeing a very sweaty Heather. "How far did you run?"

"Two and a half miles."

Naya looks up and down Heather again, her short black shorts, her tank top, her messy ponytail and the thin layer of sweat coating her skin; it was all too much. "Come here."

"Naya if I come over there I'm going to want to do more than kiss you."

"That's the point." Naya smiles walking close enough to Heather to wrap her arms around her waist. "You look so fucking hot right now."

"Your mom is here."

"Let me just see your stomach." Naya backs Heather up and sits her the counter top, Slowly Naya slides her girlfriend's tank top up enough to kiss her stomach, tasting the saltiness from her sweat. "You taste good."

"Naya." Heather quietly moans trying not to wake her girlfriend's mother. "We have to stop."

"Heather what you're saying and the way you're saying it are two different things. You can't moan stop babe, it only makes me what you more."

"I want you but we have to stop."

"You want me?" Heather nodded. "I want you too but like we talked about before no sex with our families in the house."

"This is going to be a long week isn't it?"

"Very long." Naya kisses Heathers cheek and helps her down from the counter. "Why don't you go get showered while I make dinner."

"Sounds good." Naya slaps Heathers ass as she leaves the kitchen. "Love you too Nay."

"Mm I love you too."

"Dinner is ready my ladies." Naya says placing the taco shells on the table.

"Thanks for making dinner babe."

"You're welcome."

"So Heather, how long have you loved my daughter?"

"Mom, really? She doesn't need to answer that."

"Naya, it's ok. Honestly from as long as I can remember I've loved her."

"I mean really loved her."

"Mom this is dinner not an interrogation."

Heather ignoring Naya tried her best to answer the question. "A few months after I met her I had a huge fight with Taylor, Naya came over, I didn't want to talk so she sat and held me all night letting me cry on her. That night we shared our first kiss, it wasn't something either of planned or that we knew we wanted. It was only for a second but to this day that is the best kiss she's ever given me. Since that night my heart has longed for her. I need Naya like I need oxygen. And as much as I tried to hide my feelings they always grew stronger."

"Heather you're an amazing girl and I'm glad that my daughter has you. I know when I go back home Naya will be safe because she has you."

Heather glances over at Naya who's cheeks are bright red from blushing and eyes were red from what she was hoping were tears as joy. "I'll try best to protect and keep her safe."

"And that goes for you to Naya, protect this one."

A bigger smile appeared on Naya's face. "I definitely will."

The three girls sat in comfortable silence finishing their dinner and then made their way to the living room. Naya and Heather snuggled against each other on the couch while Yolanda sat in on the recliner. Naya tossed one of the blankets from the couch to her mother and then using the other one to cover up herself and Heather. It only took the girls a few minutes to find an old lifetime movie to watch. It didn't take long until her mom was asleep.

Heather took a double take to make sure Yolanda was actually asleep and then turned to kiss Naya's neck, startling her. "Just keep watching the movie Nay."

"You're distracting." Heather runs her tongue up Naya's neck to her earlobe, softly biting on it. "Babe, my mom will wake up."

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just feeling a little playful." Heather adjusts the blanket over Naya's lap making sure her movements aren't too noticeable in the dark, running her hands over Naya's thighs.

Naya lays her head on Heathers shoulder. "You're adorable but no."

"Nay, don't act like we've never gotten a little frisky in during a movie before."

"Not with my mother sitting next to us." Heather sticks out her bottom lip trying to put on her pouty face. "Not happening."

Heather sticks her lip out further. Naya runs her finger over Heathers bottom lip, bringing her own lips up to suck on it. "Nay."

The girls look over and see Naya's staring at them. "Would guys prefer it if I went to bed?"

"Sorry mom, how long have you been awake?"

"Not too long, I didn't see anything of that's what you're wondering."

"There wasn't anything to see, but I think I'm going to go to bed so I can't make a fool out of myself anymore." Heathers face turns bright red as she rushes out of the room.

"She's adorable." Yolanda states as Naya nods.

"She's perfect. Come over here I want to cuddle with my mother."

Her mom sits next to her daughter, letting lay her head on her shoulder while running her hands threw Naya's long hair. "I've missed this."

"I have to, I miss spending time with you."

"I do too but now you have a gorgeous blonde all you're time goes to."

"Yea I do but I need to make time with you every once in awhile. I need you just as much as I need Heather. Plus I'll want your help to planning the wedding and when we have kids they will need their grandma."

"Kids?"

"Yes one day I'll have a cute little blonde baby running around." Naya smiles.

Her mom kisses her forehead. "You're growing up so fast, I love you Naya."

"I love you too." Naya pauses for a second. "So would you like to wake up early and go ring shopping?"

"I'd love to. When are you going to propose?"

"I don't know. But I want to have the ring ready."

"Do know how you're going to do it?"

"I have a few ideas."

"It's getting late honey we should get to bed if you want to get up early. Plus Heather is probably getting lonely without you."

"True. Goodnight mom." Naya hugs her mom and then walks down the hall to her room.

Heather is already sleeping by the time Naya strips down to just her underwear and slides into bed. "Hemo."

Heather rolls over facing her girlfriend and yawns. "Hi."

"You look exhausted." Naya pushes the blonde strands away from Heathers eyes. "But still beautiful."

"You look beautiful too." Heather pucks up her lips and Naya takes the hint bringing her lips up to her girlfriends. "Night Naya."

"Night love." Naya leans in one more time to kiss Heather. "By the way I think my mom loves you more than me now. I told you, you had nothing to be worried about."

"No way anyone could love me more than you, you're amazing."

"I love you more than myself." Naya leans in again kissing Heathers forehead. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." Heather smiles leaning into Naya.

"I do know because I love you that much too." Naya leans in meeting Heathers lips for a quick tired kiss. Naya runs her finger down Heathers pale nose. "You amaze me."

Naya watched Heather let out a yawn and then pulled the blonde into arms letting herself drift to sleep.

Heather turned over as she yawned and stretched. Her girlfriend was missing from the bed. Heather stuck out her bottom lip and grabbed her phone; it was a little past noon and there was 1 missing text from Naya.

Heather:Went shopping with mom.

That was it? Heather thought as she hit the reply button, no I love you, no have a nice day or even I cooked you breakfast.

Naya:Have and by the way I love you too.

Heather:Mom and I just pulled in the driveway, don't get out of bed.

Heather slipped off her shirt and laid down, pulling the blankets up to her neck and getting comfortable.

Naya walked in throwing her shopping bags beside her dresser and then sneaking the smaller box into her top drawer. She slowly crept over to the bed, crawling on top of the blonde, straddling her hips.

"Morning sleepy head."

Heather shakes her head no and pulls the blankets down enough for Naya to see her lime green bra.

"Where did your shirt go, you had one on before I left." Naya licks her lips.

Heather shakes her head.

"What did I do?" Naya nervously smiles wondering if she really did something.

"It's one thing to wake up without my girlfriend it's another thing to get a four word text, no including my favorite three words."

"I didn't mean not to say it." Truth was Naya was so nervous and excited to go ring shopping that she had to run out of the bedroom and have as little contact as possible or else she would have blown the secret. Her mom is the one that texted Naya just because she knew she would have said too much. "Are you really upset about it?"

"No, I'm just figuring out how you managed to get up before eleven and not text me a cute message before you left. It's just not you."

"Maybe it's the new me."

"Well then I want old Naya back." Naya pulls out her phone and starts texting. "Old Naya would never text while spending time together."

Naya leans over setting her phone on the night stand and a second later Heathers goes off.

"Would new Naya mind if I looked at my phone?" Naya smiles shaking her head.

Heather:I love you. I love you. I love you. Sorry I didn't send it earlier; from now on I'll make sure you always get your cute texts when I'm not able to wake up with you. By the way you look super hot right now and as soon as we get the house back to ourselves I'm going to make you scream my name for hours. Love you.

"Aw baby. Thank you." Heather pulled Naya's face down to hers for a quick kiss and whispering in her ear. "I can't wait either."

"I'm half tempted to send my mom out of the house right now."

"You only have to wait a few more days."

"That is forever. How are you not horny right now? It's been almost 48 hours since we had sex."

Heather giggles "Because I have self control, remember? Yeah you make me hot and turned on but I can control it. You are addicted to sex."

"No I'm addicted to making love with you and your body. I have self control, if I didn't I would have already ripped your clothes off."

"Whatever." Heather knocks Naya off of her. "I'm going to go see how your mom is doing."

Heather stretches out of bed and grabs Naya's hand, intertwining their fingers tight. "I guess I'm going with you."

Naya playfully hits her girlfriend's ass while being dragged behind her down the hall. "Hey mom."

"Hi girls. Sorry I took Naya this morning."

"That's fine; she was hogging all the blankets last night so I was more than happy to have the bed to myself."

"Whatever Heather. So mom did you want to go to work with us tomorrow?"

"Actually I was thinking about going home tonight. Nick is getting back in from that photo shoot she had tomorrow."

"But you weren't here very long."

"I know but I'm going to make it a point to come out here and see you a lot more often."

"I don't want to see you go." Naya hugs her mom tight and whispers in here ear. "Will you come back before I ask her?"

Yolanda whispers back in her daughter's ear. "Yes, just call me and I'll be here. I don't know why you're so nervous about this honey. She loves you more than anything. I can feel it and see it just by the way she keeps looking at you."

"When are you leaving?"

"Now. Heather you mind giving Naya and me a minute?" Heather nodded and disappeared down the hall.

"I really want you to stay." Naya can feel her start to tear up.

"I want to but your sister needs me too and she doesn't have someone like Heather to look after her."

"I know... You think she will say yes, I just feel like because I bought a ring so early without a plan she might end up saying no."

"Breath honey. She will say yes. You need to relax. That girl loves you more than herself. Promise me you won't doubt yourself anymore. You deserve to be happy and as long as you let Heather in, I think you'll be ok." "I love you mom."

"I love you too Naya, take care of yourself. I'll definitely be back very soon."

Heather walks into the living room and sees Naya staring out the window.

"You miss her don't you?" Naya nods.

Heather walks up behind Naya wrapping her arms tight around her waist. "Me too, your mom is an amazing woman." Heather pulls Naya closer, resting her head on the smaller girls shoulder. "I can see a lot her in you."

"Thank you." Naya turns her head enough to kiss Heathers cheek. "My mom loves you, but it kind of saddens me."

"Why? Do you not want her to like me?"

Naya turns in Heathers arms, to face her. "I do baby. It's just sad that your mother isn't accepting us and I'll never be able to bond with her over you."

"I'm hoping she'll eventually come around."

"I do too. I want her blessing to marry you."

"Honey. I'd love for that happen but I think it's going to take a long time before she'll accept you as my wifey." Heather tightens her grip around Naya's waist, pulling her as close as possible.

Naya giggles. "As you're what?"

"Wifey. My hot sexy wife."

Heathers phone started to vibrate in her pocket causing Naya to jump. "Just what I wanted to feel on my ass, who is it?"

"My mom."

Naya turns to face the blonde. "Are you going to answer it?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Hello mother."

"No Naya and I aren't engaged. How would that be a sin?"

Naya grew panicked why would Heathers mom call and ask if they were engaged?

"I promise you mom, Naya is just my girlfriend right now."

"You have seen what pictures?"

"That's not even possible. So I'll talk to you later mom."

Heather hung up her phone and put it back into her pocket.

"What was that about?"

"It's ok. My mom just had seen some pictures online of you in a jewelry store looking at engagement rings."

"How is that possible?" Naya tried not to get upset, she couldn't believe that someone was able to snap a picture like that and ruin a surprise like that. More than anything she really hoped Heather wouldn't get on and check to see if the pictures were real.

"That's what I said. But you know how my mom can be sometimes."

"I know." Naya felt bad for making Heathers mom look like a liar but she needed to keep the secret until the perfect moment and right now wasn't it.

Heather studied Naya's face trying to figure out why she wasn't acting like herself. She so badly wanted to figure out if there were pictures or not but she didn't want to upset Naya, either way it was a losing situation; if it were true she would be happy but she would ruin the surprise and if it weren't true she would be getting her hopes up only to be disappointed.

"Why are you looking at me like that, do I have something on my face?"

Heather grins from ear to ear. "No, you just look beautiful."

"You're making me feel weird."

"Baby, you have no idea how many nights I've woken up and stared at you so this should be nothing. Now that I say it, it sounds extremely weird."

"It's very weird but I do it too, but at least I do it when you're sleeping."

"You can do it while I'm awake. I like when you look at me with those 'I'll do anything for you' eyes."

"Are you saying I'm whipped?"

"Will you get me a blanket?" Naya nods reaching back. "Oh no not that one."

"What one do you want?"

"My rainbow blanket from the bedroom."

"Ok I'll get it." Naya runs to the bedroom coming out 2 minutes later and throws it on Heather.

"Give me kiss please." Naya leans over pecking Heathers lips. "You're so whipped baby."

"You made me get your blanket to prove a point?" Heather nodded.

"I love you."

"Don't even. You may be cute but I'm on to you now." Naya leans in for a second quick kiss. "But I love you too."

"You know what sounds good."

"Hm?"

"Ice cream." Naya gets up and starts heading toward the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if there's any ice cream in the fridge."

"That time I didn't mean for you to get up." Heather pulls Naya down on the couch and straddles her. "For tonight I'm going to do everything and" Heather bites Naya's earlobe, tugging at it before letting go. "Anything you want."

"Fuck Heather." Naya can feel the warmth radiate from her center as she tightens her legs together. "You know what I really want?"

"Me?"

"Always." Naya wraps her arms around Heathers neck, pulling her towards her for a slow kiss. "I just want to sit here with you."

Heather rests her head on Naya's shoulder, breathing in her scent. "Sounds good to me"

"I could get use to this." Naya runs her hands underneath Heathers shirt, lightly scratching and rubbing up and down her back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You know I'm proud of you right?" Heather stretches rolling over on top the empty spot.

Naya puts on her earring and walks over to the bed leans down to kiss the blonde. "Thank you. Are you're feeling alright? You're looking a bit pale."

"I'll be fine, I think it's because I'm nervous to see mom… How long until you leave?"

"A few minutes."

"Are you sure I can't drive you to the airport?"

"I'm fine; you just sleep and have fun with your mother."

"I still can't believe she decided to coming. If I would have known that a last minute photo shoot was going to come up then I would have rescheduled my mother."

"Heather this will be good for you and her. Maybe you can convince her how much we love each other."

"I'll try but don't count on anything."

"Optimism baby." Naya sits on the bed sliding on a pair of black flats.

"Stand up and spin." Naya stands slowly spinning, Heather licks her lips as she admires her girlfriend's boobs in her tight black tank and her legs in those blue skinny jeans, covered in pre-ripped holes down her legs causing the caramel color of her skin to show threw. "You look too good for me not to be going."

"You say that like I'm going to find some random guy to hook up with."

"I hope you don't find a random guy or girl to hook up with."

"I won't but do you really believe I'd hook up with another girl. You're the only women, actually only person for me."

"I know you won't because of this." Heather lifts the blankets reviling her naked body with bruises left from Naya's biting and sucking all night.

"Looks like I got a bit carried away last night, sorry." Naya runs her hands over the markings. "It was fun though."

"You're all mine so cover up those boobs, take one of my hoodies. I don't want a teenage boy getting a boner over you on the plane."

"That's disgusting. I was going to give you a kiss but the image of that is repulsing."

Heather giggles. "I'm sorry. Would it help if I told you I'm getting a lady boner over you?"

"Much sexier. What hoodie did you wear last?"

"I think my gray one, why?"

Naya picks threw the closet. "This one?" Heather nods. "I'm taking it and now I have to go."

"One more kiss." Naya walks over to the bed throwing back the blankets and laying on top of her girlfriend. "You don't have time."

"Just kiss me baby." Naya wraps her lips around Heathers bottom lip, letting Heather slip her tongue in her mouth.

Naya lets out a small moan. "Nay I really love you."

"I know I love you too."

"No I mean I think my heart stopped beating for a second when kissed me."

"Now you're definitely mine, I'm stuck with you for life."

"I've always been yours, even when I was with Taylor I was yours. You're my always."

Naya kisses the tip of Heathers nose. "And you're my forever."

Naya places a kiss on Heathers forehead. "Its time isn't it?"

"Yes sorry. I love you. Please be safe."

"You too. Text me after you land?" Naya nods quickly kissing Heathers lips and heading toward the door.

"This is where you live?" Ms. Morris said walking around the living room. She stopped at a picture of Heather kissing Naya's cheek while she was sleeping. "Heather I have to be honest."

"Mom I really don't want to hear it, I love you to death but I don't want to hear you talk about-"

"Heather stop. I'm looking at all these pictures and for the first time in a long time I see how happy you really are." Ms. Morris picks up another picture of the girls laughing together. "When I see these I see your father and I when we were young." She turns to face her daughter. "I'm so happy you found her. I'm sorry I kept pushing for you and Taylor. I knew how much you've always love her I just-"

Heather sees a tear rolling down her mother's cheek as she steps in wrapping her arms around her. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed to hear this from you."

Heather led her mother to the couch. "Oh honey I'm sorry... Speaking of sorry where is Naya?"

"She had a last minute photo shoot and I don't think she was ready to possible be put on blast by you."

"I understand. I do apologize. I want you to know I am sorry. The only reason why I wanted you and Taylor together was because he was safe. But you deserve Naya, she's exciting and a very beautiful young woman. I just have this fear that you guys are so good for each other that you won't know life without each other if something happens."

"Nothing will happen mom."

"You never know, look at your father, he was my soul mate and my everything just like I can see Naya is with you. It would just kill me if I have to ever see you go threw that and the only reason I've come this far is because I had you."

"I think about that all the time. I've been think about dad a lot lately. Do you think he would have liked Naya?"

"Honey he would have adored an loved her just because of the way she makes you to smile."

"Really?" Heather feels her eyes fill up and lets the tears roll down her eyes.

"Yes baby girl." Ms. Morris pulled her daughter into her arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I treated Naya bad and as soon as I see her I'm going to apologize."

"Well I'm going to see if she'll come home a day early, she said they may not ever need her the last day. So maybe you'll get your chance."

_'There's always that one personThat will always have your heartYou never see it comingCause you're blinded from the startKnow that you're that one for meIt's clear for everyone to seeOoh baby ooh you'll always be my boo'_

Ms. Morris looks over at Heathers phone going off. "Is that her."

Heather grins from ear to ear and nods.

To Heather:_I landed and go to the hotel alright and thanks for the beautiful flowers. Second most beautiful thing I've seen today. :)_

To Naya:_What's the first?Well moms here and she actually approves of you and I. So if there's anyway possible I'd like you to come home a day early_.

Heather goes to put her phone down and it goes off again.

Heather:_The way you looked after we made love this morning all coved in sweat and breathing heavily was the most beautiful thing I've seen all day. I'm glad shes finally on our side. I'll be home for sure, give her my best. I can't believe I'm sending you a text that talks about our sweaty sex and your mother in the same message._

Naya:_Thank you for making me all turned on in front of my mother.I love you babe and I'll probably text you before I go to bed tonight_.

As soon as Heather hit send she hid the phone in her pocket.

"Are you done talking to Naya?" Ms. Morris lifts her arm up letting her daughter cuddle back into her.

"Yes. Good news is that she's going to make sure she is home in 2 days."

"That's good. So you haven't said anything yet but she hasn't proposed yet has she?"

"No why do you always think she has?"

"You're telling me it's been almost a month since those pictures came out and you haven't seen them."

"Honestly I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I don't get online and look up stories or pictures of Naya or myself."

"You aren't the least bit curious?"

"Kind of, you've brought them up twice now."

"You're my daughter and I know how we both like to find out surprises before hand." Ms. Morris scrolls threw her phone "You sure you want to see it."

"Yes." Heather looks at the photos taken from some paparazzi. "Maybe she's looking at jewelry for herself?"

"Heather has she worn any new jewelry?"

Heathers body went up in a temperature or two thinking about Naya actually buying a ring and then a panic came over her. "I'm not feeling so good, help me to the bathroom?"

"Yea." Ms. Morris looks at her daughter concerned, her skin looked pale and she had a thin coat of sweat covering her body. As soon as Heather stood up she fell back to the couch. "Honey are you ok?"

"Thanks for taking these they turned out well." Naya leans over the mans shoulder looking at the pictures.

"You're going to have one lucky man."

Naya smiles. "Oh no, these are for my girlfriend. You will be the only man to see these."

"Well she will be very lucky. How many do you want?"

"I definitely want all the ones with me in the red lingerie, a few with me wearing the black lacy lingerie but only ones I have the white shirt covering me up and a bunch of me wearing just that hoodie."

"You got it, come back tomorrow and they should be ready."

"Ok, thank you so much for this."

Naya shakes the mans hand and grabs her stuff, exiting the building stepping out onto the busy streets of New York. She looked around the only thing missing was Heather but it would be worth missing her when the blonde got to see the sexy pictures she came out here to take for her.

She jumps in the cab and turns on her phone 25 missed calls from Heather and then her phone goes off again.

"You ok babe?"

"Naya? It's Heathers mom."

"Where's Heather?"

"Honey she's going to be fine but the doctors are running test."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"She suddenly wasn't feeling well and when I got up to help her to the bathroom she passed out."

Naya felt like her chest was being ripped out. "I'm on my way back home it will just take a few hours. Please give her a kiss for me and let her know I'm coming home."

She sprinted into the hotel grabbing her stuff and checked out, sprinting back to the cab she had waiting. "I'll give you an extra $400 if you can get me to the airport in the next 6 minutes."

The driver nodded speeding down the road. Naya called the airport and there likely a flight leaving in 15 minutes with 2 seats left. As soon as she hung up the phone the driver pulled up to the airport.

"Thank you." Naya pulled out 5 $100 bills she had stashed in her wallet.

"This is an extra $100."

Before she could answer she had her bag in her hand running threw the airport.

The longest 5 hour flight of her life. As soon as the plane landed she was bumping people around trying to get outside. She ran to her car and sped down the road.

"What room is Heather Morris staying in?"

"Ground floor room 14."

"Ok thanks."

Naya sprinted toward the stairs going down 2 flights and down the hall.

She seen Heathers mom standing just inside the doorway watching Heather sleep. She pushed past her and grabbed Heathers hand.

"I'm here love."

"The doctor said she fainted because of dehydration and possibly stress. She can leave as soon as she wakes, they just wanted to get plenty of fluids in her first."

Naya leans down kissing Heathers forehead. Tears filling her eyes even though Heather was ok she still didn't like to see her look so helpless laying there, it broke her heart.

Heather began to slowly open her eyes. "Hey beautiful."

"Naya?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you suppose to be in New York?"

"No, I'm suppose to be right here."

"Seriously Nay, I'm fine. I just need to go home and rest."

"Heather you aren't going to argue with me about this one. You scared me tonight and I no longer care about anything but you. I don't want to leave your side ever again."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Heather pulls Naya's face down for their lips to meet. "Im sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You can make it up to me later."

The girls look over and see Heathers mom smile and watching them. "Don't mind me, I'm just going to go grab a nurse so we can get out of here."

"She loves you."

"I'm wondering how you did that."

"It's actually what you did. You know that smile I always have on my face when I'm with you, that's why she loves you."

"Hello ladies, how are you feeling Ms. Morris?"

"Much better."

"Good, well things seems to be looking fine. You'll need to drink lots of fluids and take it easy for a few days. If you'd sign here you can change and go home." He hands Heather a form and she quickly signs it.

"As sexy as you look in that hospital gown, here are your clothes." Naya hands Heather her clothes.

"I'm going to go grab the car and then you can meet me out front."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm going to go to bed."

"Night baby." "Naya, come with me please." Heather tugs Naya's hand and leads her to the bedroom.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. I just hate that I caused you to come home from work early."

"Heather if I said I wasn't actually working but I was working on something for you would you be mad that I went?" Naya pulls out a pair of shorts and a shirt walking them over to Heather.

"Depends can I see what you were doing?" Heather lifts her arms allowing Naya to pull off her shirt and slide on a different one.

"Yes but only because I feel bad for leaving."

"Will I even like this surprise?" Heather takes the shorts from Naya changing into them herself.

"I hope so. I don't want them if you don't like it." Naya pulls back the covers for Heather to climb in and lay in the middle of the bed. She tucks her in and then grabs her laptop and sits next to the blonde. "These are only for you."

Heather wraps her arms around Naya's waist and lays her head in her lap. Naya lays her hand on Heathers side, slowly rubbing up and down. With her other hand she inserts a USB with a copy of all the pictures.

"Wow these look good. Is that my hoodie I gave to you this morning?"

"Yes."

"Are you completely naked under that?"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, and are those my favorite pair of red lacy lingerie?"

"Yes." Heather turns her head lifting Naya's shirt, enough to suck on her stomach.

"I want you." Heather swirls her tongue around Naya's belly button. "These pictures are turning me on."

"Heather." Naya moans. "Stop."

Heather pulls away. "Why?"

"Your mom accepts us but I don't know if she accepts us having sex listening to me screaming and moaning your name."

"That should have been a turn off but imagining you moaning loudly is making me more turned on."

Naya slides off the bed and leans over placing quick kisses all over Heathers face. "I love you." She places a final kiss on Heathers lips. "There is a bottle of water next to the bed please drink most of it and no stressing about anything. I love you and I need you to always be ok. Let me know if you need anything, even if it's a kiss. Otherwise I want to go talk to your mom."

"One more kiss and then you can go."

Naya leans down kissing Heather soft lips. "Sweet Dreams baby."

Naya walks over to the dresser grabbing a small box out and slips it into her pocket and heads towards the living room.

"Is she ok?" Ms. Morris sets her magazine down.

"She's good." Naya sits across from her. "I want to talk to you while we have this time alone."

"Listen Naya if it's about the way I treated you then I'm sorry. You and my daughter belong together and I should have been more accepting of that from the start."

"Thank you but it's not about that." Naya takes the box out of her pocket and slides it across the coffee table. "I want your blessing to marry her."

Ms. Morris slowly opens the box. "Wow, this is beautiful. It must have been a lot of money."

"I would like to ask her soon but if I don't have your blessing I'm willing to wait until I do. It would mean a lot to Heather and I."

"Had I not seen the way you treated Heather today with such respect and love I would have asked you to wait but I enjoyed watching you guys together. The way you are around her is beautiful. Therefore I give you my blessing."

"Can I hug you or are we not there yet?"

"I'd love a hug from my soon-to-be daughter in law." Naya walks over to her hugging her lightly. "Now I'm kind of tired so if you don't mind, plus I think Heather would like to cuddle with you. She told me earlier that most nights she can't sleep unless your next to her."

"She said that?"

"She's quite the gushy romantic."

"Thanks for everything."

"No thank you."

Naya grabs the ring box and heads back to the bedroom.

She shuts the door and puts the ring back in the dresser and strips down to her bra and underwear. She climbs on top of Heather "You're still awake aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" Heather wraps her arms around Naya's neck pulling her down for a kiss.

"A very nice person told me it's hard for you to fall asleep at night if I'm not laying here."

"Why would she tell you that?"

"Because she loves you and it's my job to look after you."

"God I love you."

"I love you too." Naya places kisses up and down Heathers neck and then across her jaw.

"Are you going to get under the covers or just lay on top of the blanket all night?"

Naya lifts her body enough for Heather to help slip her under the covers. Heather wraps her arms around Naya's waist; letting Naya lay her head in the crook of Heathers neck. "Let me know if I get too heavy for you because-"

"You're fine, let me just hold you and take care of you right now."

As Naya started drifting away Heather started running her fingers over her back, drawing hearts into her bare back. And started whispering. "I love you because you protect me. I love you because you helped me find my true self. I love you because you waited for me. I love you because you always do nice things for me like taking sexy pictures of yourself. I love you because even when we are fighting you always come back to me. I love you because I know that we will always find our way back into each others arms. I love you because you're the first and last person I've ever been able to see myself growing old with. I love you because you have a special smile that is only for me and even when you're mad it still comes out for me. I love you because you always encourage me to follow my dreams even when they over lap yours. I love you because you're you and you were made just for me, like I was made just for you. And most of all I love you because the way you act like you're sleeping every night I tell you my I love you because list."

"Well I love you because every night, even when you're exhausted you wait until I close my eyes and you make my stomach knot up when I hear your list of reasons why you love me."

"You are worth it. And I'm going to do it even when we're old. Because you give me the world everyday and the least I can do is give you every night."

"You're going to make me cry, that's adorable.

"Can I say one more?" Naya nods her head. "I love you because no matter how much you give me you always try to give more but you've already given me your heart and that's the best gift you could ever give me and it's the only one I've ever needed from you." Heather kisses Naya's temple. "And one more, I love you because you are my world and nights like tonight I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."

"How did I get you? You are perfect."

"Night sweetheart."

"Night Heather."

'_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,When we're tangled up and can't resist,When we feel that rush, that's where it isIn the sweetest smile, on a night like this,And a tender touch, that's where it is'_

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter just as much as the last.

Chapter 17

"Your coffee." Naya sits the cup in front of Heather and leans down to kiss her head before taking a seat.

"Thanks. So isn't it weird your mom is coming into town today?"

"I see nothing wrong with it, our mothers should meet anyway."

"That's not what I meant; last night you never mentioned anything."

"I called her after you fell asleep." Heather squints her eyes at Naya trying to figure out what's going on. Naya just giggles. "Stop doing that. It's your moms last day here and my mom is meeting us at work in 30 minutes. We can all hangout. Stop worrying you're going to give yourself wrinkles."

"Don't you have that big song today?" Naya nods. "You know it's kind of annoying that Ryan called me this morning and said he was changing that scene. Now I get to sit and watch everyone sing. Like really why would Brittany ever have to sit out."

"It will be ok my love."

"Yea because you will be singing while I fall asleep between takes." Naya shakes her head. "I have to actually pay attention?"

"Babe, yes."

"Fine only because I love watching you lip sync."

"You didn't hear? I'm actually singing, Ryan changed it."

"He is so ridiculous when he starts changing stuff."

"Maybe he had to."

"Don't defend the man your script hardly ever gets changed."

"I'm always on your side babe. I'm going to go take a shower." Naya stares at Heather for a second. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"I know I heard you." Heathers face lit up a second later. "Oh, you mean us. I'm definitely coming."

Naya tugs Heather behind her. "Quick and quiet I don't want your mom to know the things I'm going to do to her daughter."

"Mom!" Naya pulls her mother in for a quick hug.

"Where's your better half?"

"I sent her to the set, she's showing her mom around."

"How is that going?"

"She's accepting us. So it's nice. Oh and she gave me her blessing last night."

"That's great honey, are you ready,"

"I think she has no idea and it makes me beyond excited and nervous. She thinks this is part of the scene we are shooting today. After I asked Ryan he called Heather and told her there was a script change. She believes him so this is going to be fun."

"I'm proud of you Naya. After this you need to drive your butt home next time your brother, sister and father are home so they can meet Heather as more than a friend."

"I will mom. Now we have to go to the auditorium, I have to make sure Ryan told everyone what's happening."

"Hey baby."

"Hey, did you notice Ashley and a few of my dance friend are here? She said you told them to come."

"Oh yeah, I guess it slipped my mind, but I have to go. Take your seat and we will talk later."

Heather didn't understand how Naya asking her friends to come to a taping would slip her mind but it didn't matter anymore it was time to sit in her seat and watch everyone else have fun.

"Hey guys so Ryan filled you in."

"Yes I got drums, Mark and Chord have guitars and everyone else will be backing you up."

"Thanks Cory."

"You have the ring?" Dianna walks up giving Naya a hug.

"Yes."

"Good Luck." All the girls give Naya a hug.

The lights shut off as Naya walks out to the middle stool with Mark and Chord sitting on each side of her and everyone else taking a seat down the line.

A spot light flicks on Naya as she starts to sing.

'_She's a yellow pair of running shoesA holey pair of jeansShe looks great in cheap sunglassesShe looks great in anythingShe's I want a piece of chocolateTake me to a movieShe's I can't find a thing to wearNow and then she's moody'_ The rest of the spot lights flip on reviling everyone. Heather looks over at Ryan and mouths to him, "Since when are we singing this song?"

"Script change." Heather rolls her eyes going along with it.

'_She's a Saturn with a sunroofWith her Blonde hair a-blowingShe's a soft place to landAnd a good feeling knowingShe's a warm conversationThat I wouldn't miss for nothingShe's a fighter when she's madAnd she's a lover when she's loving'_

Naya's stomach begins to knot up as she looks down on Heather.

'_And she's everything I ever wantedAnd everything I needI talk about her, I go on and on and on'Cause she's everything to me'_

Heather looks up Naya singing and she can't help but be proud, her voice sounds amazing and the song is beautiful.

'_She's a Saturday out on the townAnd a church girl on SundayShe's a cross around her neckAnd a cuss word 'cause its MondayShe's a bubble bath and candlesBaby come and kiss meShe's a one glass of wineAnd she's feeling kinda tipsy' _

Naya starts to feel tears fill her eyes as she sings.

'_She's the giver I wish I could beAnd the stealer of the coversShe's a picture in my walletand my unborn children's motherShe's the hand that I'm holdingWhen I'm on my knees and prayingShe's the answer to my prayerAnd she's the song that I'm playing'_

'_And she's everything I ever wantedAnd everything I needI talk about her, I go on and on and on'Cause she's everything to me'_

This was it, it was almost time as Naya felt her stomach get a little more nervous.

'_She's the voice I love to hearSomeday when I'm ninetyShe's that wooden rocking chairI want rocking right beside meEveryday that passesI only love her moreYeah, she's the oneThat I'd lay down my own life for'_

Naya stood up and started walking towards Heathers seat.

'_And you're everything I ever wantedAnd everything I needYou're everything to meYeah you're everything to me'_

Naya stood in front of Heather with tears rolling down her eyes, trying to make it threw the rest of the song.

'_Everything I ever wantedAnd everything I needYou're everything to me'_

Slowly Naya drops down on one knee. "Since the day I first looked into those gorgeous blue eyes of yours there's been something between us, immediately you became my best friend, then you grew into the love of my life and now because of fate you've turned out to be my soul mate." Naya pulls the ring box out of her pocket and opens it, pulling the ring out and grabbing Heathers hand. "I love you more than anything so, Heather Elizabeth Morris will you be my wife?"

Heather stared at the silver heart shaped diamond ring and her heart dropped. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Heather nodded with a tear falling from her eye, Naya slide the ring on and stood up, pulling the blonde up with her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Heather wrapped her arms around Naya's neck and whispered into her ear. "I love you Naya and I can't wait for you to be my wife."

Heather pulled Naya in for a soft kiss, forgetting everyone was watching until they all started clapping and cheering.

"This is why your mom is here isn't it and all my friends?" Naya nods. "Did my mom know you were going to ask?"

"She didn't know when but I asked her last night if I could and she gave me her permission."

"You are amazing and that song, thank you baby."

"Anything for you."

"Tonight I'm totally going to show how much you mean to me."

"You 2 get out of here we will shoot your scenes an hour early tomorrow." Ryan said shooting them set. "Am I the only glad they are both women because I'm sure Naya would have knocked Heather up by now with all the sex talk we hear from them?"

"Got that right." Naya yelled before opening the door for their mothers and her fiancé. Her fiancé, it had a nice catch to it.

So girls is there anything you want to do?" Yolanda asks.

"We could go get brunch, this one didn't eat anything this morning." Naya nudges Heather.

"That's fine with me. Is that ok with you Janet?"

"Yes, that's fine." Ms. Morris responds.

"I'll drive if you just want to leave your car here mom." Yolanda nods.

Heather looks down at her finger and smiles. She couldn't believe that this was real, the past few minutes seemed so real.

Naya looked over at Heather starring at the ring. "If you don't like it I can get a different one."

"No, I love this. It's beautiful."

They got to the car and their mothers piled into the back seat while Naya opened the passenger door for Heather, giving her a kiss before letting her get in. "I love you."

"I love you too Naya."

Naya shut the door and ran to the other side getting in. "Where do you guys want to go?"

Both mothers said it didn't matter. So Naya stared at her fiancé. "Just go to that little dinner across town."

"Ok baby."

Heather intertwined her arm and fingers with Naya's. Naya pulled the arm towards her lips, kissing her knuckle and then holding the arm tight to her chest.

Both mother smiled at their daughters, they couldn't be more proud in this moment watching their daughter's actions. They sorta had a feeling that they forgot their mothers were even in the car, that's how wrapped up in each other they were.

"I love you Nay."

"I love you too Hemo."

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the little I love you's and stolen kisses at every red light.

"One more kiss." Heather pulled Naya back into the bedroom and shut the door. Then backing Naya against the door, kissing down her neck.

"Babe they are going to notice." Naya kisses Heather, taking her bottom lip between hers, sucking until Heather let's out a little moan.

"Today is a happy day for us they won't mind us making out every chance we get." Heather runs her tongue down Naya's neck and kisses back up; listening to quiet moans escape Naya's mouth.

"But your kisses usually lead to sex and I don't think we have time for that." Naya says as her smile grows.

"Mm, my kisses? Every time you suck on my lip I get more playful. So really I think it's your kisses that lead to sex."

"But if you weren't so damn hot I wouldn't feel the need to suck on your lips."

"I want you. But our mothers are waiting in the living room."

"Let's go." Naya quickly kisses Heather lips then head to the living room.

"Hey girls we were beginning to think we lost you." Naya's mom say.

"Sorry you can blame Heather she couldn't find her hoodie."

"I see, is it this one?" Heathers mom picked up the gray hoodie.

Heather giggled remembering the pictures of Naya wearing only that. Naya reached over quickly grabbing it. "Here Heather, the jacket you couldn't find."

"Aw thanks." Heather grabs the jacket.

"Can I talk to you Heather?"

"Of course mom."

Heather leads her mom to the backyard. They take a seat out of the sun.

"So whatcha thinking?"

"I'm just so happy for you."

"Thanks mom."

"Naya is one of the greatest gifts you'll ever have so make sure you cherish it."

"I will mom."

"I don't mean to step in but have you talked to Taylor lately?"

"He called the other day and said he was moving back home and he wanted to see me before be left."

"Does Naya think you should see him?"

Heather looked at the ground and then back a her mother.

"Heather Morris, you're kidding right."

"It's not like I didn't tell her on purpose."

"Honey this is the stuff you can't keep from her."

"I know and I'll tell her. I've just got to figure out if I even want to see him."

"Talk to her about it."

"I will, so when's your plane? Do you want me to drive you to the airport?"

"About an hour and no, Naya's mother said she would drop me off."

"I like that you guys are bonding and getting to know each other."

"Me too, now let's head in so that we can take off."

"Thanks for coming out mom." Naya hugged her mother tight.

"I told you I'd be here when you asked her. Make sure you keep that blonde of yours happy."

"I will"

The girls finish saying goodbye to their mothers and they take off.

Heather looked over at Naya. "You need to come with me now."

"Did I do something wrong?" Instead of answering Heather yanked Naya down the hall and into the bedroom.

"Babe what did I do."

"I just need to throw you on the bed and kiss you."

"What's stopping you?"

Heather backs Naya up until her legs hit the bed, pushing her on the bed. She climbs on straddling Naya, then bringing her lips down, kissing her. Slowly Heather slides her tongue across Naya's lips begging for permission.

"Stop." Naya pushes Heather up a bit.

"What is it?"

"Your tongue, just stop. When you start using it I get turned on and right now isn't the time."

Heather runs her tongue across Naya's jaw. "Like that?"

Naya grabs a fist full a blankets trying not to let out a moan. "Heather please."

Heather runs her hand down unbuttoning her jeans and down her pants feeling how wet Naya was. "Damn baby. Do I always make you feel like this when I use my tongue?"

"Mhm. Always. Now please stop before I have to get off."

"Do it."

"What?"

"Let me see you get off."

"Heather you want me to masturbate in front of you?"

"Yes, why not?"

"I don't know we've just never done it."

"You don't have to, just maybe it would be fun to try new things every once in awhile."

"No if you want to try things we can, it just makes me a little nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about when I'm with you. Plus I'll help you."

Heather grabs Naya's arm bringing her fingers up to her mouth, lightly sucking on each finger. "Ok, let's do it."

Heather kisses the hand, then runs it down Naya's underwear. "How do you feel babe?"

"Wet." Naya closes her eyes and easily slides two fingers in herself.

"Why don't you feel so wet?" Heather places kisses across Naya's jaw.

"You."

"Who?"

"Heather." Naya moans loudly.

Heather grinds down on the hand in between hers and Naya's body. "You look sexy right now. I want to fuck you so bad."

Naya loved listening to Heather swear, the sound of something so dirty coming out of such a beautiful mouth was a turn on.

Heather licked Naya's earlobe and then whispered in her ear. "Come for me Naya."

That was all it took for her, Heather watched as Naya slowly came down and then pulled her hand out. Heather brought the fingers to her mouth licking each one off causing Naya to shutter one last time.

"That wasn't so bad but now I'm kind of jealous that it wasn't me inside you."

"Maybe round 2 tonight?"

"Maybe."

"Is there anything you want to do tonight?"

"Honestly not really, I just want to spend time with you."

"That's it?"

"Yeah maybe throw in a movie and cuddle."

"Sounds good."

Heather kisses Naya and then climbs off of her, then helps Naya off the bed.

"Naya I um. I don't know if right now is the right time but I need to talk to you."

"You sound kind of serious what is it?"

"Can we go to the living room?"

"Yea, sure."

Heather slowly leads Naya to the living room and sits, Naya sits next to her grabbing her hand.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing big I just wanted to let you know that I talked to Taylor the other day."

"Ok." Naya was shocked, she thought that they put Taylor behind them.

"He said he was moving back home."

"Good, is that it?"

"He may want to see me before he leaves."

"So you're going?"

"I didn't give him an answer, I'm letting you decide."

"I don't want you around that ass but this is up to you. I can't decide this for you."

"If you don't want me to I won't."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. If you want to see him and you trust that he won't try anything then do it." Truth was she didn't want Heather to see Taylor and it hurt that she even had to ask if it was ok.

"Well then I want to see him."

"Ok."

"Nay if you don't want me to l won't."

"Heather this is not up to me."

"Why do you look annoyed?"

"Probably because I am, I don't like the guy, he has never had any respect for you. This is just his way of getting back into your life. So no I don't want you to see him but if I say that it sounds like I don't trust you and I do trust you. You obviously want to see him so I want you to. I'm not the boss of you."

"You're not the boss of me but your are the biggest part of me. Your decisions and choices are worth more to me than my own. If this isn't going to make you happy I don't have to see him. Your happiness is my everything. You have to tell me when you feel this kind of stuff I'm not a mind reader."

"Ok, I just don't want you to think I'm controlling your life."

"I know you're not. So now no more serious talk, I need your kisses."

Naya pecks Heathers lips. "I love you Heather."

"I love you Naya." Heather lightly kisses Naya.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for reading so far. I'm sad to say that the updates wont be come once a week for this story and my other one (Never Thought That This Would Ever Happen), some things have come up that I need to deal with. I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times to get it done because the previous ones were a bit too dark and twisty. I'm going to do my best to keep writing but I have a lot of personal things going on.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it longer. Please review and let me know what you think. Who knows maybe a review will pull me out of this funk I'm in so I can start writing normal again.

Chapter 19

Naya was putting the finishing touches on dinner when Heather came threw the door.

Heather plopped down in a chair and started untying her shoes.

"Hey baby. How was your run?" Naya knelt down in front of Heather, helping her take her shoes off.

"It was good, only did three miles."

"Well you look good. If you want to take a shower, I'll have dinner ready for when you get out."

"Sounds good."

Naya starred at the thin layer of sweat coating Heathers skin, the shorts that covered her ass just enough and the tank top that hugged her in all the right places. "Get going before I throw you on the table and have amazing sex with you."

"Table sex?"

"Get out of here Heather."

Heather kisses Naya's lips and then starts toward the bathroom. Heather pulls her sweaty tank top off, then her shorts.

"Heather stop teasing me." Naya licks her lips.

Heather sticks her tongue out and then pulls her sports bra over her head, throwing it to Naya's feet. "I'll be out in five minutes. Unless you want to join." Heather walks into the bathroom.

Naya quickly shut off the stove so dinner wouldn't burn and then stripped her clothes off as she ran to the bathroom.

"Dinner was amazing babe." Heather pushes her plate away from her.

"I'm going to go do dishes if you want to go relax." Naya grabs the plates and heads toward the kitchen.

Heather follows her toward the kitchen. "I'm going to help you."

"Ok thank you baby." Naya leans in kissing Heather.

"I'm going to give you lots of lovin when we get done so it will hold you threw your trip."

"I'm good with that."

"Are you excited?"

"Always."

"Not for sex, for your trip."

"Kind of, it makes me a little nervous to be away for five days. That's a long time."

"Don't be nervous, you will have Di with you and I will have Ashley here with me."

"I know but it's your hugs and kisses I'm going to miss."

"I know what you mean but 2 of those days will be travel and the other 3 you will be beyond busy so you won't notice."

"I always notice when you aren't around."

"You can call or FaceTime anytime of the day. I'm going to miss you too but think of all the awesome lovin we will do when you get back. I don't want you to go but that would be selfish to keep you from the world. You get four pages in People magazine-"

"That reminds me" Naya sets Heather on the counter and intertwines their fingers. "They asked if they could ask me questions about us and I said yes but I don't know how much you want me to tell them."

"Let's just tell them the truth, that we are in love and that you popped the question and I said yes. I don't care who knows."

"Sounds perfect baby." Naya wrapped her arms around Heathers neck, pulling her down. "I love you."

Heather leaned in parting Naya's lips with her tongue, taking the bottom lip between her own. Heather runs her tongue over the roof of Naya's mouth, hearing her moan into it.

"This will be the longest five days of my life."

"Mine too Nay. But good news is that it's only five days and not any longer."

"Let's go watch a movie and cuddle."

"Sounds perfect."

Naya helps Heather down from the counter and drags her to the living room.

"The Notebook?"

Heather nods and then lays her on her back. Naya slides the DVD in and lays on top of Heather, letting her head lay on her chest.

"Can I take this off?" Naya picks up a corner of Heathers shirt.

"I guess but why?"

Naya slides Heathers shirt off. "I just like the way your boobs look and I feel closer to your skin."

"Well now I'm cold."

Naya looks down at Heathers hardened nipples and giggles. "I can tell."

"Take your shirt off." Heather tugs at the shirt.

"I'm not wearing anything under."

"That's fine. Here I'll take off my tank top." Naya and Heather yank off their tops revealing their naked chests.

Naya pulls the blanket from the back of the couch over them as the movie starts.

"Every time we watch this together I think of you as my Allie."

Heather looked up at Naya. "You do?"

Naya nodded and placed a small kiss on Heather.

Both girls managed to fall asleep during the movie and woke up during the end credits.

Naya kisses Heathers cheek and then stood up stretching. "Let's go to bed love."

Heather yawned "I need my shirt."

"No you don't." Naya slowly lead Heather to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry we didn't get any lovin in tonight."

"What are you talking about? I spent time with you and convinced you to lay with me topless, that's all the lovin I needed. Maybe a few more kisses and some snuggling and I'll be good to go."

Heather and Naya slid their pants off and climbed into bed. The girls lay on their sides, letting their foreheads touch.

"Night Naya."

"Sweet Dreams Heather."

Day 1

Naya got the door. "Hey Di, we have to be quite or else she will wake up."

"That's fine, I know I'm early. Are you going to go wake her?"

"I think in a few minutes, I just know when she gets up she will be up and tired all day."

"Just go get her know. We have 45 minutes until we have to leave, go spend it with her. I'll just watch tv."

"Ok."

Naya quietly opens the bedroom door and lies down next to Heather. "Morning gorgeous."

Heather buries her face further into the pillow. Naya pulls the blanket down enough to kiss the bare skin on her pale shoulder.

"I have 40ish minutes if you want to spend them together."

Heather rolled on to her back. "Morning."

"Morning."

"Take off your pants baby."

Naya laughed. "What?"

Heather let out a yawn and stretched. "I said take off your pants."

Naya did what she was told and slipped her jeans off and threw them to the side. "Now what?"

"Relax." Heather climbed on top of Naya straddling her hips. "I just want to lay with you comfortably."

"You promise you'll call me every night before you go to bed?" Heather nods. "And every morning when you wake up."

"I promise. Can you just promise me you will make time to just relax and enjoy time with Dianna?"

"Yes honey. And you have fun with Ashley."

"I will. Don't forget when you get back we get to start planning our wedding."

"You just gave me butterflies; we get to plan our wedding."

"I know." Heather plants a soft kiss on Naya's forehead. "I love you babe."

"Love you too."

The girls just lay together until Naya said it was time.

Naya grabbed her pants from the floor and threw Heather some clothes. "Will you walk me to the door?"

"Of course."

Naya intertwined her fingers with Heathers walking down the hall.

"Hey Dianna." Heather said giving her friend a hug.

"Hi guys, I like the redecorating."

Naya and Heather look at the floor where half their clothes laid from the night before.

"Sorry I got a little carried away last night but seriously look at her sometimes I just get carried away." Naya kisses Heathers cheek as the pale girl starts to blush.

"I'd rather not know what you do to Heather. So I'll be in the car waiting while you say your goodbyes. You have two minutes."

"Ok Di."

Naya cupped Heathers face bringing her lips to her own. "I" Kiss. "Love" Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Please be safe, I don't want to rush home like I did last time but I will if I have to."

"It's ok Naya, Ashley will be here shortly and she will probably just crawl into bed and sleep all day. I should be worried about you being in a busy city."

"After this please make sure the next trip I take is with you."

"We can plan something."

Naya kisses Heather one more time letting her lips linger a little longer. "Ok I have to go before Di gets mad. Love you baby."

"I love you too. Make sure you call a lot." Heather places sloppy wet kisses all over Naya's face. "Be safe and make sure you have fun."

"You too Heath. Seriously call if you need anything." Naya gave Heather one more kiss before heading toward the door.

When she opened it Ashley was standing at the door, eyes barely awake. "Where's my girl?"

"She's over there. Thanks for coming so early."

"Your welcome."

"Bye babe." Heather yelled blowing kisses.

"Now that shes gone you want to get to bed I'm exhausted."

"Give me a minute." Heather sprints out the door and to the car.

Naya rolls down her window. "Did I forget something?"

Heather cups her face and leaning in parting Naya's lips with her tongue, quickly exploring the roof of her mouth. "I'll be waiting in something super sexy when you come home."

"I can't wait baby. Maybe some dirty texting tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like a plan babe."

Heather leaned in for another kiss and walked back in the house.

"Is she gone H?" Heather nodded and leaned in hugging her friend.

"Let's go to bed I'm still tired."

"Sounds good."

Heather climbed into bed facing away from the door letting Ashley climb in behind her spooning her.

"I've missed this Heather."

Ashley snuggles further into Heathers back and drapes her arm over her stomach. "I've missed it too Ash."

"You and Naya are extremely happy aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"I'm glad she called me. I've been wanting to hangout with your ass but you're always busy screwing Naya."

"I'm sorry. But screwing Naya as you say as turned into a hobby of mine. Best sex ever."

"Really H? Best ever?"

"Earth shattering."

"But isn't there apart of you that misses having sex with a guy?"

"Every once in awhile but I'd rather have Naya than sex. She's easy to talk to, she listens well, and I trust her and her kisses are soft."

"You and I are totally going to a sex shop today. We will get a bunch of sexy outfits for you to wear and some toys. That way when Naya gets back she won't be gone for so long."

"That would be awesome. Now let's get some sleep because your ass is making me breakfast when I wake up."

"Who do you think I am?"

"Um. Naya didn't invite you over to just sit on your ass."

"Fine but you will help."

"Love ya Ash."

"Whatever H."

"I call this bed." Naya throws her stuff on the bed closest to the door.

"Good I prefer the one where I can look out the window."

Naya takes out her phone and starts composing a new text to Heather.

"Hey Nay, we just got here. Plus its 12:30 here making it 9:30 there so I'm assuming she's still sleeping and do you want to wake her?"

"Yeah you're right." Naya slid the phone back into her pocket. "I think I'm going to just lay here for a bit and relax."

"I'm cool with that."

Naya grabs Heathers favorite sweatshirt that she managed to sneak out with and throws it on. She attempts to lie down and relax but she feels like something or someone is missing.

"My gosh Nay just lay back and relax. What will it take to get you to calm down?"

"It's not that I'm so attached that I'm having with draws, it's just usually she lays with me, next to me or on top of me."

"Serious question what do you see in her that makes you want her so bad?"

Naya didn't know if Dianna was curious or if she didn't think Heather was good enough. "Everything. Heather keeps my heart beating. She is just perfect and her imperfections make her even more perfect. She makes me feel safe."

"It sounds like you really love her and I'm sure she would want you to just relax. So close your eyes and picture her lying next to you."

"Hold on my phone." Naya takes out her vibrating phone and she sees it's from Ashley.

To Naya:She misses you and I kind of figured you were like her and needed some encouragement to rest. We talked about you forever before she dozed off, she can't talk but I'm going to FaceTime you to show you she's ok. No talking.

To Ashley:Ok thank you.

Naya accepted to start her FaceTime session and Heathers sleeping face pooped up. Naya felt more relaxed. This was by far her favorite Heather, when she was sleeping; she had no makeup on and her blonde locks scattered around the pillow. Just beautiful.

Ashley ended the session.

To Naya:She wants you to have fun so enjoy this time because I doubt she will ever let you leave for this long again. :)

To Ashley:Gosh shes beautiful. Thank you that helped. Let her know I love her when she wakes up and tell her to text me.

"Are you texting Heather over there?" Dianna rolls on her side facing Naya.

"No Ashley. She just FaceTimed me and I think I can relax a bit more."

"This is going to be a long trip if you have to keep checking up on her."

"I'm not checking up on her. I just hate being away from her."

"If you say so."

"Ashley, I'm hungry." Heather nudged her friend.

"I kind of figured. Oh Nay said she loved you and to text her."

"I'll text her after breakfast."

Heather grabs Ashley dragging her down the hall and to the kitchen.

"What sounds good H?"

"Pancakes with chocolate chips."

"You got it babe."

Ashley knew that she would end up cooking while Heather sat and watched. She began to get things cooked while Heather ran back to the bedroom to get her phone,

"I knew you couldn't wait to text her." Ashley said with a grin.

"I just want to make sure she's safe." Heather pulled out a seat at the table.

To Naya:I love you too. Fun thing is when I went to go get my purple sweatshirt from my closet a few minutes ago I found it missing... You wouldn't know anything about that would you? It's ok though because I stole one of yours. Love you sexy.

"Here are 2 pancakes to get you started." Ashley carried the plate and bottle of syrup to the table.

"You have no idea how much I've missed your pancakes."

"There's a whole stack in the kitchen."

To Heather:I'm sorry I stole your sweatshirt. I just wanted a part of you with me. I love you and you looked awfully cute this morning sleeping, ask Ashley. Oh and if you text me I may not be able to reply for awhile. Just make sure you text me before you go to bed.

"Why did Naya say I looked cute sleeping this morning?"

"I kind of figured that because you couldn't stop thinking about her or talking about her that maybe she was feeling the same way so when you dozed off I FaceTimed her so she could see you."

"Thanks I probably looked like a mess."

"She said you looked beautiful."

"I don't believe you."

"I have a text to prove it. For now eat up then we can get this day started."

"What are we going to do today?"

"Shopping."

Heather finished her last bite and pushed her plate away. "Seriously Ash, your pancakes. Love them."

"Thanks. Now let's go get dressed and go."

\

"Are you sure about this?" Heather stood outside the Lingerie shop.

"Yes, plus it will be a nice surprise for your girlfriend to come home to."

"It's not going to be weird for you is it?"

"Heather don't flatter yourself, I don't find you attractive that way."

"Thanks Ash."

"Just saying you're hot but I don't want any of that. Let's just go try stuff on."

Ashley opens the door forcing Heather to go in.

"Where do you want to start?"

"Oh my gosh Naya needs a blindfold."

"I don't even want to know what you're planning with that."

Heather walked around the store for awhile picking stuff up and putting it back.

"How do I know what Naya will even like?" Heather picks up another outfit.

"H she will think you look hot in anything. If you are having second guesses we can leave."

"No I want to get her something."

Naya and Dianna came stumbling up from dinner laughing about anything and everything.

"I had a lot of fun Nay." Dianna unlocked the door.

"Me too." Naya slipped off her heels and jumped onto the bed.

"Sometimes I wish we were able to hangout more."

"Come on Di you can hangout with me anytime."

Dianna just stared at Naya and then shook her head.

"Why not?"

"No offense but either Heather has you on a short chair or you're obsessed because since you two got together you act like I'm not around."

"If you felt that way how come you didn't say anything?"

"You were happy."

"I'm sorry." Naya jumps up wrapping her arms around her friend. "I'll start trying to fit in a little more Dianna time."

"Ok sounds good."

Naya heard her phone vibrate across the table and ran to it.

To Naya:Hey baby. I can't stop thinking about you. I just got you a huge surprise. I can't wait until you get home to show you.

"Heather?" Dianna asked kind of annoyed.

Naya nodded. "How'd you know?"

"That smile you got when you read it."

To Heather:I can't wait to see my surprise. Did you want to FaceTime later?

To Naya:I want to if you want to. Why don't you want until Di falls asleep and I'll show you a few things I bought for you today.

To Heather:Sounds like a plan. She's starting to get ready for bed right now but it will probably take awhile for her to fall asleep.

To Naya:It's ok it's only 6:30 here. I hate that you're 3 hours ahead of me. Well I'll be up all night. Love you baby.

To Heather:I hate it too. Can't wait to see your face soon, wear something sexy. Love you.

"Ok well I'm going to bed. What time do you have to meet with your interviewer tomorrow?"

"Around noon. Are you sure you don't want to tag along?"

"No actually Lea has been here a few days and she wanted to meet up in the morning."

Naya stared at Dianna's big smile. "You like her don't you."

"Just as a friend nothing more. Now I'm going to get some sleep Lea will be here at seven."

Naya threw on Heathers sweatshirt and pulled her hair into a lose ponytail. She leaned over and heard Dianna sleeping.

Heather heard her phone buzzing. "Ash I'm going to go talk to Naya for awhile."

Ashley nodded. Heather ran down the hall to the bedroom, connecting to FaceTime and throwing her jacket off revealing a tight white tank top.

"Hey Nay."

"Hey beautiful. It hasn't even been a full day without and I already miss you."

"I like your sweatshirt."

Heather watches Naya put her nose in the sweatshirt sniffing it. "I do too it smells like you. So what did you get me today?"

Heather stared at Naya. "You haven't noticed."

"Are you talking about that bra you're wearing that makes your boobs look like a million bucks?" Heather nodded. "That's for me?"

"Do you not like it?"

"I love it. You look sexy. What other gifts did you get for me?"

Heather showed Naya all the lingerie she bought.

"There is one more but you have to wait until you get back."

"Please Heather stop, I'm so turned on by all the sexy panties you bought. I can't imagine you buying anything sexier."

"Imagine it baby. Imagine my boobs pushed higher up and-"

Naya giggled. "Stop baby. You don't get to make me feel this turned on when I'm so far away from you."

"Lay down on your side." Naya did as she was told and Heather did the same thing.

"I can feel myself getting home sick." Naya confesses. "I think it's because I'm so far away from you."

"I know, I feel Naya sick. I miss you." Heather felt her eyes start to water but tried to keep it in so Naya wouldn't cry.

"I love you." Naya let a tear roll on to the pillow.

"I love you too. Please don't cry I'm not able to wipe your tears away right now."

Naya's eyes poured out with tears.

"Aw honey. Please don't. Why are you crying?"

"I...I miss...I miss..."

"Honey breath for a second." It was getting harder for Heather to hold back her tears. She didn't think Naya would be this home sick so soon but it was quite understandable considering they were at least a five hour plane trip away.

"I miss you. It's just hard, remember last time I was away from you for a night and I had to rush home. It scares me to be away from you now."

"I'll be fine. Stop crying honey I feel bad that I can't hold you. How about you just try to breath well I do my I love you becauses." Naya nodded. "I love you because you care about me. I love you because even crying you're the most beautiful woman I've laid eyes on. I love you because you make me feel safe even though you are miles away. I love you because you are mine. I love you because tomorrow you are going to do an amazing thing when you tell the world we are together." Heather watched Naya's face start to light up.

"Amazing thing?"

"Yes amazing, you get to announce our engagement and love."

"I'm excited."

"I'm very proud of you my lady. You keep doing all these amazing things. I'm marrying a fricken superstar!"

"That's nothing I'm marrying a goddess."

"Are you feeling better?"

"I was but now I want to give you a kiss."

"We will do plenty of kissing the second you get home."

"Thanks for cheering me up."

"Your welcome. Now I know it's almost midnight there so get your sexy ass to sleep. Make me proud tomorrow."

"I will babe. Thank you for everything tonight."

"You're welcome. No more crying. If you need to call me for any reason don't hesitate. For me most of the time it only takes your voice to calm me down."

"I got so luck with you. I love you."

"I love you too, sweet dreams Naya."

Heather ended the conversation and Ashley walked in.

Heather let the tears she had been holding in run down her cheeks. "I miss her."

Ashley lay beside Heather, holding her tight. "I know honey."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to cry in front of her because she started crying and I felt like I needed to take care of her. I'm so proud of her and I didn't want her to think she couldn't leave me because I become a nervous wreck."

"It's understandable H."


	19. Chapter 19

This is all made up.

Day 2

Naya was finishing straightening her hair when her phone went off, a text from Heather.

To Naya:  
Hey baby good luck during you interview. I love you. Text me when your done. Kisses.

That seemed to calm her nerves a bit; she didn't know why she was nervous. It was only an interview that would let the world know how much she loved Heather.

Her driver called her letting her know he was ready for her.

The lady that was going to be interviewing her decided to meet up at a small coffee shop only a few blocks away. So it didn't take long until they were parked outside. When Naya walked in she was greeted by a gorgeous older brunette named Catherine.

"So you pretty much know the drill, I'll be asking you questions. If you don't feel comfortable answering you don't have to, I know you already said we could talk about anything and everything but I don't want to over step."

"That's fine; I'm willing to be open about everything."

"Do you want to start with career or personal life?"

Naya gets a grin on her face. "Let's go with personal."

Catherine takes out her pen and paper and turns on her tape recorder. "We've heard rumors of you dating a male you work with and another one from your fans claiming Heather and you are together, are either of these true."

Naya giggle. "I can say that after all this time assuming my fans are very right. Heather and I are very much happily together. So happy in fact that she accepted my marriage proposal."

"Congrats, how long have you guys been together?"

"The past few months. We had a rocky start but I've loved her the moment I looked into her beautiful blue eyes."

"Do you guys have a wedding date set yet?"

"Nope, but when I get home Heather and I will be starting to work out the details."

"What's life like living with Glee's sexiest dancer?"

"It's amazing, I've never been happier than when I wake up and see her sleeping next to me. She's truly my soul mate. I love her more than I thought was capable. Heather makes me a better person everyday." Naya feels her eyes fill up quickly but she does her best to hold it in.

"Is this trip the longest you've been away from her?"

"Yes, I miss her so much. I can't wait until I'm able to get home and see her beautiful face again."

The rest of the interview they talked about Glee, the album Naya has been working on then some more about her and Heather.

"Thank you for sharing your engagement with us. If you don't mind I'd like to change the piece instead of focusing on your career for this piece we make the main focus on your new love life."

"That would be awesome."

"After we get the pictures from your photo shoot tomorrow I'll put the piece together and email you a copy to let you know what it looks like before it prints."

"Sounds good." Naya stands up and shakes Catherine's hand." It was nice meeting you."

X

"Heather wake back up." Ashley shakes her friend.

"No, I'm tired and I'm waiting for my fiancé to text or call me before I get out of bed. I just want to hear her voice again." Heather grabs her phone her phone and throws the blanket over her head. "I want my Naya back."

"Stop throwing yourself a pity party because Naya isn't here. Seriously H, I know you love her but for just a little while can I have my best friend back." Ashley stormed out of the room.

Heather didn't mean to be so Naya obsessed but she missed her. She wanted her love back in her arms again.

To Naya:  
Hope things are going well with you. Love you baby.

To Heather:  
I just got off the phone with Di and I think I'm going to come home early; Lea wants her to stay a few extra days with her anyway.

To Naya:  
How soon baby?

To Heather:  
I have my photo shoot tomorrow so maybe the next day. So now that you know that you can go hangout with Ashley. I better not get another text about you pouting over me not being there. I love you with all my heart Heather Morris. I'll call you tonight.

"Ashley!" Heather yelled waiting for her friend to come back.

"Yeah?"

"Lay with me. It's the least you can do for telling Naya is was pouting."

"No I made you lunch. Come eat."

"Ok." Heather jumped out of bed and gave her friend a hug. "I'm sorry, I just miss her and I haven't kissed her since she left yesterday morning. But I'm all yours for the next two days."

"Don't you mean three?"

"Naya is coming home a day early." Heather smiled.

"Good." Ashley kissed Heathers cheek. "I don't know how many more days I can deal with love sick Heather."

"I said I was sorry."

"Honey you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. You're in love and I'm beyond happy for you."

X

Naya was tired from the long day of shopping and her interview she decided 10pm was as late as she could stay up.

She pulled her phone from the bedside and hit the unlock screen and seen the picture of Heather and her laying in bed cuddling, it broke her heart to be so far away.

She connected to FaceTime with Heather. To her surprise when she seen Heather on the other side with nothing on but a light blue lacy bra and boyshorts she nearly wanted to die.

"Wow. You look sexy babe. Really sexy." Naya licked her lips.

"Mm, your pjs. That tank top looks awfully good on you too. Take it off."

"I'm not wearing anything under it."

Heather gave her a big smile. "Take it off. Set your phone on the table and let me see you take it off."

Naya set the phone to the side and slide the tank top off releasing her boobs.

"Close your eyes Naya. Think of laying next to you."

"Ok."

"Now start slowly rubbing your boob. Imagine it's my hand. Go a little faster. Don't stop baby."

"Heatherr."

"You are so hot Naya. Especially when you moan my name. You know what would be hotter, if you ran your hand down-"

Naya stopped moving her hand. "No I can't. It will make things worse. I'm super horny babe but my hand will only make me crave you more."

"You want me that bad?" Heather knew the answer but she needed Naya to say it.

"I do. I want to have hot, dirty, filthy sex with you right now."

"Me too baby. I'd give anything just to touch you right now. But you're working. Which reminds me how did your interview go?"

"It was really good. I'm excited for you to see it. They are centering the piece around me finding love."

"Aw baby. I don't think I tell you how proud I am of you. Everything you've done the past few years, you're my hero Naya Marie Rivera."

"Thanks Heather."

"You're welcome baby. Now lay down and tell me good night. I'll talk to you tomorrow and then the next day I get to see you again."

"I'm excited to see you. Honestly Heather you're lucky I can't get you pregnant."

"You think we're going to have that much sex?"

"Think? Baby you will be sore after I'm done with you... But we don't have to. Honestly more than anything I want to lay my head on your heart and listen to it beat."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Day 3

For both Heather and Naya the day seemed to go by fast. They kept counting down the hours until they would see each other again.

That night the girls said there goodnights and feel asleep to the others voice.

Day 4

Naya bolted threw the door finally happy to see Heather. She threw her stuff down on the couch and started towards the bedroom when she was stopped by a big vase of roses on a table with a note and a blindfold.

Naya,Before you open the bedroom door put on the blindfold. No peeking.

Love you,Heather

Naya grabbed the blindfold and headed towards the bedroom. She slowly opened the door. "Heather?"

Heather took a hold of Naya's hands. "Hey baby. I'm going to kiss you don't let your hands leave mine."

"Ok."

Heather leans forward giving Naya a few quick pecks. "I love you so much."

"I love you too but can I take this off and see what you're wearing. It's killing me."

Heather places Naya's hands over her outfit. "You can feel."

Naya ran her hand up and down her sides feeling the wires of the top. She ran her hands over Heather's boobs. "I gotta take this off so I can see."

Heather pulled the mask off. Naya's mouth watered looking at her fiancé in a tight purple and black corset pushing her boobs high up so they were basically popping out of it. The boyshort lacy underwear was overwhelming. "You don't have to just stare, you can touch too."

"It's just wow. When you said you had a surprise for me I thought you meant cute lingerie not this. You know how hot you look right now? Can you breath?"

"Barely but it's ok. Now no more talking I want your hands on me now."

Naya ran her hands over the fabric then up to Heathers pale boobs, pulling them up enough to let her nipples fall out. Naya quickly takes one nipple between her lips letting her hand massage the other one. "You look super sexy."

"Let's go to the bed, I need you."

Naya picks Heather up letting the pale legs wrap around her waist. Naya carries her girl to the bed, slowly laying her down. "I love this." Naya runs her hands over the corset. "But can I take it off?"Heather nods and sits up; turning so Naya can untie the back.


End file.
